


The 10 Year Plan

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 10 Year Plan (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Good Friend Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Lawyer Erica Reyes, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Police Officer Derek Hale, Police Officer Vernon Boyd, Regretful Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: Meet Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale, best friends and total opposites. Stiles is a hopeless romantic looking for Mr. Right. Derek is a sexy player on the hunt for Mr. Right Now. These best friends make a pact to be together in a decade if neither finds love. With two months left until their deadline, they both scramble to find someone to avoid being each other's last resort.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one of my favorite movies that I would like to see with Derek and Stiles, so here the The 10 Year Plan in Sterek style. Unbeta.

At only twenty-five years old Stiles was looking for the love of his life, the man who would always love him to their last days, which meant that Stiles took his newest future husband to a fancy restaurant. “I wanted to go someplace special tonight.” Stiles said as their waiter served them red wine and two plates of salad for his date, “Romantic.” with a smile Stiles pulled out a red rose from under the table for his date. With a calm face, his date took the red rose. “If you’ve met someone wonderful, then you should spoil them. It’s important to find that special person you can be yourself around.” Stiles talked with shining eyes as starred as his date who sat across the table, “Someone you could spend the rest of your life with.” Stiles getting more comfortable starts to grab his glass of wine as he says, “This class for a toast.” whose date mirrors his as he also takes his glass, “Here’s to relationships.”

Stiles' date tries to say something, but he can’t make himself break Stiles’ heart as he says, “To first dates,” after taking a sip of his wine with Stiles he continued saying, “Would you excuse me for a minute?”

“Of course,” Stiles said happily. His date stood up and walked out in the direction of the bathrooms which made Stiles pull out his found and call his best friend named Derek Hale.

Derek at the time was fucking a new guy in his own house, “I’m close,” Derek said as he thrust into the guy whose name he didn’t know when the phone began to ring next to the bed where they were fucking. “Hang on.” Derek said he stopped thrusting but didn’t pull out as he twisted to grab his phone, grunting Derek answered as he cummed in the guy “What’s up, Stiles?”

“He’s so cute and smart,” Stiles responded dreamily without noticing that his date went out the main door. “I like him. I think he may be the one.” Stiles said as he was already planning their wedding and how they would adopt a dog shortly.

As if reading Stiles' brain, Derek asks with a goofy grin “What kind of puppy did you pick out?” as he slapped the naked ass of the guy who was warming his cock and bed.

“Puppy?” Stiles said as he acted confused by his best friend's question.

“The one you’re imagining in your dream house,” Derek said as he pulled on his guy hair as he waited for the answer.

Playing around Stiles says, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” But with a grin, Stiles says, “Boston Terrier.” As he took a bite of his salad, Stiles asked Derek, “Where are you?” but after remembering who he was talking to Stiles resays “No, don’t tell me. Let me guess.”

Derek pulls out from the guy's ass and sits up already knowing that Stiles’ date had run away, “You’re only going to need one guess. God, I wish you would see this.” Derek responds as he stares as his date stood up naked from his bed. “This guy’s ass is so tight you could bounce a quarter off of it. Or something bigger.” Derek yelled as his date walked into the bathroom to begin a shower for both of them.

“Nice a visual while I enjoy my romantic dinner.” Stiles said as he rolled his eyes at his best friend's dirty comments, “Well, my date and I are sharing a connection, deep meaningful conversation. I took him to this amazing restaurant.” Stiles said with a romantic tone, “Just gave him the red rose.” Derek quietly nodded as he now knew why Stiles’ date had run away so soon.

In a sad tone, Derek asked, “He left, didn’t he?”

“He just slipped out the door,” Stiles whined as there went his future husband now he would have to find a new guy who wanted a serious relationship.

“Oh Stiles,” Derek said as he kept sitting on his undone bed naked, “Time to initiate our suicide pact.”

With a frown, Stiles said as he now wanted Derek near him, “I fear the time is upon us.

“Death by chocolate?” Derek asks Stiles.

Holding his phone with one hand Stiles says with a bigger frown, “I’m afraid so.”

“Text me where you are,” Derek said to Stiles before he ends the calls.

Derek, a new toy whose name he doesn’t know comes out the bathroom after hearing what 

Derek said before hanging up, “You owe me an orgasm.”  
“I’ll make it a double the next time.” Says Derek while he starts putting on his black jeans that lay on the ground on the right side of the bed.

With a shocked face, the unknown guy asks Derek as if not believing, “Is there going to be the next time?”

Before bending down to grab his shoes Derek says with a grin, “Probably not.”

“Do you want to shower at least before you go?” Says the guy with an unhappy look as he points at the running shower and holds up two fully dark blue towels while still being naked.

“I didn’t break a sweat,” Derek says in an asshole tone as he walks out of his bedroom leaving his boy toy behind while putting on his t-shirt and knowing that the guy will be gone before Derek returns from hanging out with Stiles.

After driving a small distance to the fancy restaurant where Stiles had his latest failed date, a restaurant that was fancy enough to have live piano music. Walking Derek saw Stiles at the front of the restaurant with two empty wine glasses, “Geez.” Derek says as he sees how fancy Stiles is dressed. “Nice place,” Derek says after he catches his best friend's attention.

“It was before my date left me,” Stiles whined as he finished drinking another glass of wine.

“Here this will cheer you up.” Explain Derek as he gave Stiles a medium-dark blue gift bag while Derek stood next to Stiles who sat on a chair with uneaten food.

“What’s this?” Asks Stiles as he grabs the bag and Derek sits in the opposite seat of where Stiles is sitting,

Before eating the uneaten salad that Stiles had left behind Derek says, “It’s your birthday present.”

“My birthday isn’t for two months yet,” Stiles says he is confused while his best friend of ten years doesn’t remember his birthday.

Derek stops eating for a second to say, “I know. I figured you could use a little “happy” now.” Before the cute waiter that has been serving Stiles and his date returns in which Derek says in a flirting tone, “Hello.” Yet the server just serves what Stiles ordered for Derek which was a Bud Light and a broiled salmon with asparagus next to it. “You got my favorite!” Says an excited Derek.

“Of course.” Said know it all Stiles.

“Don’t get too excited. It’s not much.” Says Derek when he saw how excited Stiles got with the gift bag Derek gave him without opening it. Stiles understanding that as a way of opening the gift bag he finds a picture of both of them in a dark blue frame, Stiles finds his eyes tearing up which made Derek say, “Don’t get all emotional on me.”

With a watery look, Stiles checks out the picture more closely, “You do have a sentimental side.”

“That’s the day we met.” Derek points out happily, “I made two of them. One for you and one for me.” Stiles puts back the frame in its gift bag as he stared at Derek, “I just wanted to do something that you would like. Don’t make me regret being nice, alright. Enough of this sappy crap.” Derek raised the bottle of his Bud Light which Stiles mirrored by raising his newly filled glass of wine in which Derek toast, “Here is to men. Fuck them.” Derek said with a smile that showed off his white teeth and then they clink these respective drinks.

“To find the perfect man.” Toast Stiles.

“To friends.” Toast Derek.

“To relationships.” Toast Stiles.

“Being single.” Toast Derek and they took a sip of their drinks.

“Do me a favor. Don’t let me die alone.” Stiles says as he once again remembered that he’s twenty-six years old without a serious relationship.

With a grin, Derek says, “You’re not gonna be alone. I’m going to be there holding a pillow over your face.” Derek said with a grin as he makes the motion of holding an imaginable over Stiles. “This is to the hangovers we’re going to have tonight.” Jokily Derek toast as he raised his beer again.

“So, we agree?” Stiles said as he raised his half-full glass of wine.

“To being hungover?” Derek asks.

“No.” Stiles said as he brought down his glass while Derek kept his beer up, “That we won’t grow old alone.”

With a sigh, Derek says, “I’m never going to be alone.” As he stared at the butt of their cute server who was serving the table next to them. “I’m already drafting a list in my head of all the things I’m going to do to our waiter.” Derek bends his head so only Stiles could hear but never loses sight of the waiter, “Most of them are still illegal in forty-two states.”

“Hey.” Stiles snapped his fingers in front of Derek as he had lost his best friend’s attention, “Hey, I’m serious.”

Derek turned his attention back to Stiles, “Come on, you know that I’m always going to be here for you. Alright, I can tell you will be obsessing over this already. I’ll make you a deal. If in ten years we’re both still single and neither of us has found anybody, we’ll be boyfriends. A couple. Together, forever.” Derek told Stiles knowing that it would be impossible that a perfect man like Stiles would be alone by thirty-five because for Derek he finds it impossible for him to let go of the life he has now. A new man warming his bed for the night is the life he wants to have for the rest of his life.

“A backup plan?” Stiles asks his friend who seems to fear any type of serious relationship and when Derek forcibly nods makes a frown grow on his face, “You’re serious?”

“Sure,” Derek says knowing that it will never happen. “Here, you’re the one who’s going to school to be a fancy attorney,” Derek said as he stole a napkin from the table next to them and a pen he found on the ground.

He handed Stiles the napkin and the pen, “Write something up. I will sign it. Make it legally binding.”

Stiles with a smirk removed the cap from the pen, “So I have ten years then?” he asked as he was writing on the napkin with a contact.

“To find love before you’re thirty-five.” Derek agreed to know that it wouldn’t happen.

“Here’s to being in love.” Stiles toast.

“Here's to ten years of freedom.” Derek toast as they both raised their drinks, even then Derek's eyes won’t stop watching the ass of their server which made Stiles shake their head but kept writing the contract.

Stiles passed the written napkin to Derek so he would sign his name and put the date which made Derek smile at his future lawyer friend and then Stiles passed him the pen which Derek took with a grin, but he signed it up.

Stiles took the napkin which he stared at happily, “You happy now?” Derek asks his weird best friend which just made Stiles kiss the napkin. “Unbelievable.”

NINE YEARS, TEN MONTHS, TWENTY-NINE DAYS LATER…


	2. Chapter 2

While romantic music played Isaac severed himself a glass of red wine as he sat across in Stiles’ living room, he turned his head to the right when he heard Stiles walking in his direction who was wearing a long apron with black and white strips above his dress pants and dress shirt. “Here they are.” Said Stiles as he sat two plates that hold their appetizers which were made of cheese, grapes, and crackers on the table in front of Isaac, “Made you those appetizers you like with the imported goat cheese.”

Isaac sat with a glass of wine as he saw the food that Stiles had put in front of him when Stiles softly massaged his shoulder, “Please sit down.” Isaac told Stiles softly without touching his appetizer.

“I will.” Stiles with a soft grin, “But, trust me, you don’t want dinner to burn.”

Nodding Isaac says, “It does smell great.” As he takes a breath from the amazing aroma that came from Stiles’ kitchen, “What is it?”

“It’s an Eggplant Sorrento,” Stiles says happily knowing that it was Isaac’s favorite food dish.

Isaac asks Stiles confused and happy, “Are you kidding me?” Stiles shakes his head, “That’s my favorite.”

“I know. I called your mother.” Stiles kept saying with a bigger grin.

Even a more confused Isaac asks, “You’re making my mom’s Eggplant Sorrento?”

Stiles making himself more comfortable in massaging Isaac’s tense shoulder and playing a little with Isaac’s curly hair, “Well you’ve been working a lot recently, so I thought it would be nice to do something extra special for you.” Stiles explained why he had made this special dinner for the love of his life.

“I can’t believe you called my mother.” A little quietly Isaac adds, “That’s a tad scary.” Isaac wonders how Stiles got his mother’s number and why did his mother give that information to him.

“Sit. Relax. That’s an eighty-six cabernet. I’ll be back in a few.” Stiles tells Isaac as he walks back to the kitchen where their dinner is almost ready leaving a confused Isaac who drinks the rest of his wine glass.

At the men's dressing room in the police station was Derek who had just arrived to change his police uniform for his casual clothes where he saw his partner and also friend named Vernon Boyd, who was known as Boyd because he didn't call me by my first name. “What’s up?” Derek greeted Boyd.

“Want to watch a movie tonight?” Boyd asks Derek as Derek opens his designed locker.

Derek shakes his head, “Can’t, man. Got plans already. They start with a cool beer and with a sticky towel.”

“All the best nights do.” Agreed Boyd. “Looks like it’s just you and me again tonight buddy,” Boyd says at his right hand who he raises in the air.

“Hey, you’re the one that insists on being straight. Why don’t you just come out with me tonight.” Derek says as he removes his uniform shirt leaving just his white undershirt, “You give me ten minutes I will get you an ass so hot, you can eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner off of it.” He continued saying as he raised a finger at Boyd.

Boyd with a frown says, “I prefer my partners not to have the same equipment as me.”

Bending Derek says “Not me. I prefer the same, or bigger.” As he shows Boy his shoes of the size of 11 inches. “Hey, your loss.” Derek says as he sees Boyd shake his head when his phone beeps with a new playdate from a dating app, “Hello Scott. Say hello to Scott.” Derek shows a picture of a half-naked Scott.

“Is it that easy for you?” Boyd asks Derek with a smirk as he sees Derek with a new boy toy each night of the week.

“Dude. That’s the beauty of being a man. Look, there’s no wining and dining. Five minutes we’ll have had a beer, fifteen minutes we’ll be in the sack, and sixteen minutes I’ll be home watching pay-per-view. It’s amazing, you should try it.” Derek explains as he ties his tennis shoes while Boyd buttons his shirt.

“Well, if you put it that way,” Boyd says as he puts on detergent.

Shocked Derek asks, “Seriously?” 

“Hell no,” Boyd says pissed off as he hangs up his police uniform on the hangers he has in his locker.

Back at Stiles’ place Isaac was drinking his second glass of red wine when Stiles came back from the kitchen with a little tomato sauce on a wooden spoon for Isaac to taste so he could compare his dish to Isaac’s mother’s dish. “Someone was hungry.” Stiles greets as he sees that Isaac ate both of their appetizers. “And thirsty,” Stiles adds when he sees the wine bottle half empty. “Here, taste,” Stiles says before pushing the wooden spoon in front of Isaac’s mouth.

“Are you ever going to sit down?” Isaac asks Stiles without tasting the sauce. “I’d like to talk.” Yet Stiles only motioned at the wooden spoon which made Isaac taste it carefully before saying, “Wow. That is good. It’s exactly how my mom makes it.”

Glad Stiles asks, “Good, now I want to hear all about your day? Come to the table. We’ll talk over dinner.”

“I don’t even know what to say,” Isaac says as he licks his lips and swirls his wine in his glass.

With a giggle, Stiles jokily says, “How about, let’s eat!”

“Fine,” Isaac says as he nods.

Derek finally arrives at Scott’s house in which he rings the doorbell where Scott fast opens the door, nervously Scott introduces himself, “Hi, I’m Scott.”

With a smirk, Derek also introduces himself in a judging tone, “Hi, I’m Derek.” Knowing how nervous Scott is from just the way he covers the doorway with his body, so it makes Derek do the opposite.

“Nice to meet you,” Scott says with a shy smile.

Derek drops the act, “What is it with you guys introducing yourself like you don’t already know who I am. I mean, you have sent me so many pictures of yourself that I probably know you better than your doctor does.”

Crickets were heard as Scott stopped to think what to say now, “I don’t know. Do you have a better way of greeting someone at the door?” Scott answered defensively.

“How about, “Hey Derek, come on in, you want a beer?” Derek said with a laugh.

With a shy smile, Scott copied Derek’s sentence, “Hi, Derek, come in. Do you want a beer?” Scott finished by moving away from the door and gesturing to Derek in his house. 

“No, I’m good.” Derek said before going in and by the time he was in front of Scott he grabbed Scott’s left face cheek, “You look terrified. First time on Grindr?”

“No.” Scott responds nervously which makes Derek send him a look, “Maybe.” Derek sent him another look, “Okay.”

Derek grabs his shoulder, “Oh, well, relax, we’re going to have fun.” He hits Scott’s back, “How about you, do you want a beer?”

“I’d love one,” Scott says with a more confident smile now.

With a simple laugh, Derek said, “Ok.” Before pushing Scott ahead of him and closing the door behind him.

Back at Stiles’ house now Isaac and Stiles sat across after they had eaten all Eggplant Sorento and now they were resting with drinking wine when Isaac burped in front of Stiles which he didn’t mind. “Well, that’s a nice compliment.” Stiles giggled which made Isaac laugh.

“That was amazing,” Isaac said with a blush.

“I’m glad,” Stiles said happily. “How did the client meeting go today? I hope you got all the, “I’m thinking of you” texts I sent.”

With a forced smile, Isaac said, “Yep. All ten.” Stiles also gave him a forced smile.

“You seem a little tired tonight. Why don’t you just take your shoes off, relax.” Stiles said after seeing Isaac’s forced smile.

With a forced smile that never got to his eyes, “I’m just, I’m trying to figure out the best way to talk to you about something.” Isaac said not knowing how to start this conversion.

“As long as it’s not, “let’s see other people”.” Stiles said jokingly which made him sigh when Isaac got serious “You want to see other people.”

Isaac drank that last of the contents of his glass,” I’m just thinking that we’re moving too fast.”

“We’ve been dating for a month. I see you once a week for dinner and sex, and I do all the work for both. How is that possible that we are moving too fast?” 

Isaac had hoped that Stiles would move on already, “I just want to pump the brakes a bit.’

“Well, do you think you could have pumped them down on a day I didn’t spend cooking an elaborate dinner and planning erotic massages?” Stiles responds stressed as he points out the erotic massages that were in the bedroom.

“Wow.” Isaac thought about those erotic massages and regret breaking up with Stiles today, “Stiles, one day, you are going to make someone the most amazing husband.”

Stiles in the past ten years has heard so many times the same conversation, “Just not you.”

This made Isaac shake his head, the room got tense as once again Stiles found himself single and every day getting older, “I’m going to leave.”

Stiles gave a couple tense nods, Isaac sigh but he got up who he later pushed the chair in and walked out of Stiles alone, leaving Stiles with a half-empty bottle of red wine.

While Derek was thrusting in and out of Scott while they laid on Scott’s bed, with a couple more fast and deep thrusts they both cummed, “Oh yeah,” whispered Scott as Derek got off him and laid next to him on the bed. “Can I get you that beer now?” asked Scott to exhaust Derek.

“You’re a quick study. I like you.” Derek said while biting his lower lip and his beautiful eyes shined with happiness.

“Enough to see me again?” Scott asked Derek shyly.

“Enough to introduce you to my friend,” Derek says as he turns around in Scott’s bed.

“Threesome?” Scott asks, confused as he sees Derek pull out his phone where he unlocks it, “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” Derek opens the Facetime app on his smartphone to call his best friend without knowing that Stiles was heartbroken once again.

“Sure, you are.” Derek grin as he touches the call, the ringing soon is heard with Stiles who soon accepts the Facetime calls which Derek greets Stiles by saying, “Stiles, say hello to Scott. Say hi Scott.” Raising his smartphone so Stiles won’t see anything below their stomach.

“Hi,” Scott says while grinning.

“Hello Scott,” Stiles said with a frown. “It’s always a pleasure meeting one of Derek’s “hookups”, especially after I’ve just been dumped.”

Getting more comfortable on Scott’s bed, “What happened?”

Making a face, Stiles asks, “Like you have to ask?”

“You want me to come over?” Derek asked even though he knows what the answer will be as this has always happened in the past ten years ago.

Moving his smartphone to his other hand Stiles said, “That depends. Do you like strawberries infused with cognac hand-dipped in dark chocolate?” to show off the dessert on the dining table.

“Strawberries and cognac?” Scott stood up higher so he could see over Derek’s shoulders even though they still laid on the bed. “Can I come?”

“You already did. Twice” Derek whispered at Scott with a devilish smile which made Scott and Derek laugh at their inside joke. “I’ll be right there,” Derek said at Stiles before hanging up the Facetime call before leaving Scott’s bed in which he left Scott on top naked.

A couple of minutes later Derek was eating all the strawberries infused with cognac hand-dipped in dark chocolate next Stiles as they drank the rest of the bottle of red wine. Moaning Derek asks, “Since when did you start fucking Martha Stuart?”

“One does what one has to, to get a man,” Stiles said as he drank some of his wine.

“I’ve had a lot of men; I have never injected a strawberry with cognac before. Well, not in the literal sense.” Derek said a dirty joke as he kept eating the strawberries.

With a laugh, Stiles said, “Well. It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m done. I’m in my mid-thirties. Time to acknowledge the fact that I’m destined to be a gay spinster. If the thought of dog hair everywhere didn’t disgust me, I’d be a gay cliché.”

After licking his fingers Derek said, “Trust me. You don’t need a small dog to be a gay cliché.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said dryly. “Either way, I’m tired and done. I’m sick of chasing men only to have my heart broken every time.”  
Derek stares at Stiles as he begins to hear Stiles’ depressing story. “Ok, enough. I’m taking you shopping if you’re going to be single, you need the proper tools.”

“I’m afraid of you right now.” Stiles stared at Derek.

With a grin, “You’re smarter than you look. Come on.” Grabbing another strawberry, he pulls Stiles up and they walk out of Stiles house, Derek took him to a sex store. “If I know you, a kinky evening of sex means using your left hand and your toy arsenal is nothing more than a two-year-old jar of lube. Look. Being single requires the proper equipment and there’s no better place to get it than here!” Derek says as they walk in the sex store in which he shows all the sex toys to Stiles and pulls one out for Stiles from the wall, “Fleshjack. Better than a real mouth. Why?” Derek asks Stiles which Stiles just shakes his head, “Because it doesn’t speak.” Derek laughs as he pulls another product, “Dildo – no more gambling with what’s on the other side of the zipper. Nothing is worse than unwrapping the whopper only to find they skimped on the pickle.” Derek motions a small dick with his fingers, “Now you can come home to Jeff Stryker every night.” Derek then pulls another item, “Ooh, mini projector. Now, you can watch your favorite pornos in HD above your head!”

Stiles accepts the three items that Derek had picked for him, “I can see you’ve done extensive research on the subject.”

“Hey. I may not be good at many things, but the things I’m good at, I’m an expert in. Minty Fresh.” Derek said as he gets a lube with the smell of minty fresh.

Stiles grabs a bullet vibrator for Derek. “Here.”

“Boyd,” Derek whispered as he accepted the bullet vibrator.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Derek in his shift with Boyd had ordered food from a Mexican food truck, “Thank you very much, enjoy sir.” Said the owner of the food truck when he handed Derek and Boyd their respective breakfast burritos. After getting their burritos they walk back to their police patrol car where they recline against to eat their food in the early morning 

“I can’t believe you made me eat here,” Boyd says as he unwraps his warm breakfast burrito next to Derek 

“Are you kidding?” Derek mumbled at Boyd with his mouth full of food. “Everyone knows the best food in LA comes from food trucks." 

Boyd checks his burrito carefully but before taking his first bite of food Boyd says, “Yeah, so does E. Coli.”

Talking about virus Derek remembers the bullet vibrator that Stiles gave him last night at the sex store, “Hey, I got you something.” He says he is still chewing as he moves his burrito to his left and with his right hand he pulls the vibrator in one of his uniform’s front pockets which he shows to Boyd who is still staring at the barely bitten breakfast burrito. “It’s a sex toy.” He explains when Boys stares at it the same he was staring at his burrito. 

“If this goes where I think it goes, you and I are going to have a big problem, buddy,” Boyd says as he grabs the vibrator, one of those bullet vibrators that come hidden in another item and this one came in continuer similar to EOS lip balm with a soft purple color. 

Derek looks at Boyd, “It doesn’t. Trust me you’re going to like this. I went shopping with Stiles last night.” Boyd sends Derek a look of why two best friends were who don’t have casual sex together would buy sex toys at a sex store together, “I was trying to cheer him up, he just broke up with his newest boyfriend.”

By now Boyd had put the bullet vibrator in his pocket as he now began to eat his burrito when he saw nothing had happened to Derek, “Another one” asked Boyd not surprisingly, “I feel so bad for that guy.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Derek responded as he took another bite of his food, “Stiles is a bit much.”

Before taking a bite Boyd said, “No, I meant Stiles.”

Derek laughs out loud, “You feel bad for Stiles. Don’t. If you want to pity someone, try me. Stiles and I made a deal ten years ago that if we were still single by the time Stiles was thirty-five and I was thirty-seven, we’d be a couple.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Boyd states out, “Stiles is a successful, smart lawyer. He can do so much better than you.”

Derek agrees as he chews without thinking, “I know, right.” Then he recognized what his partner said, “Wait, what?” 

“I don’t even know why you’re complaining. I think it’s a great idea.” Boyd says in which Derek raises a hand to say no but Boyd kept talking, “You’d be lucky to have a guy like Stiles. 

Derek shakes his head and adds, “No. That is the last thing in the world I need.”

“You’re crazy but we both know that. Seems like if you don’t want to be Stiles, next boyfriend, you’re going to have to do something about it – quick.” Boyd says as he took big bites from his breakfast burrito otherwise he would yell at Derek.

“Stiles turns thirty-five in one month; we have thirty days to find Stiles a boyfriend.” Derek points a finger at Boyd in which he has forgotten all about his burrito. 

With a mouth full of food, “No, not “we,” you!” explained Boyd. 

They both stayed thinking about finding a boyfriend for Stiles, okay more like Derek thinking about, for the rest of breakfast, the rest of the shift, and while Derek got to Stiles’ house in the afternoon after his shift ended. Still dressed in his police uniform with sunglasses folded on his shirt Derek knocked Stiles’ door before opening the door that was kept open even though they lived in LA, Derek was a cop, and Stiles was a lawyer.

“It’s open,” Stiles yells knowing that it’s Derek, Stiles greets him with a smile.

“Hey!” Derek laughs as he also greets Stiles. “Are you ready for a boys' night out?” 

With a grin, Stiles asks, “Yeah, can I get you a drink?” 

With a pointing finger, Derek says around a huge grin, “I trained you well.” Derek turning around for Stiles' bar says, “Nope, I got it. Hey, can we stop by my place, I didn’t have time to go back to the station.” Derek says with his back towards Stiles as he serves himself a shot of whiskey.

“Sure, whatever you need to do,” Stiles says as he watches his best friend drinking as if he owned the house.

“Ah,” said Derek as he took a drink of whiskey from his glass, “I waited all day for that.” Turning around he finds Stiles staring at him, “What are you looking at?” 

Stiles blushes a little, “I rarely see you in uniform.”

Teasing Derek gets closer to Stiles with his glass of whiskey in hand and swaging his hips, “You like a man in uniform?”

“Who doesn’t?” Stiles asked Derek as he rolled his eyes. 

Getting closer still swinging his hips, “What do you think?”

“I think you look less like a real cop and more like a male stripper.” The comment makes Derek stop moving, he sits his glass of whiskey on the table and laughs a bit, “No wonder you’re so easily able to catch the bad guys.” Stiles whispers with a soft grin.

“Oh really?” Derek asked in a teasing tone with a smirk, “Huh? Male stripper.” Derek says flirting before pulling out his smartphone where he plays sexy music, where he moves towards Stiles like a predator moving towards his prey with his hands on his hips in which he swags his hip slowly and sexy. “Have you been a bad boy, Stiles?” Derek asks in a husky voice as he fits Stiles’ shirt near his neck while grinding their private parts together. 

“I may have broken a few laws,” Stiles says as he grins harder against Derek.

Having his lips near Stiles’ Derek says, “Someone needs to have a little “hard time”.” As he pushes Stiles back against the dining table that stood by in which they both stare at each other’s lips and then Derek lowers his body still grinding against Stiles. Rubbing his lips all over Stiles’ clothed chest and then Derek moves his hands under Stiles shirt in which he moves them to his chest while Derek kneeled in front of Stiles with his mouth hovering over Stiles’ stiff member. Stiles thought about kittens, of his mother having sex with his dad, and about his dead grandmother so he wouldn’t get fully hard and by never looking at Derek knowing this was only him teasing Stiles. Derek removing his hands rose to his full height while once again moving his lips all over Stiles’ chest until they were looking at each other. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and Stiles put his hands-on Derek’s strong shoulders, their lips moved closer and Stiles closed his eyes when he slightly felt Derek’s lips.

“We should get going,” Stiles said as he pushed a little on Derek’s shoulders, remembering that it was his best friend who would never want something serious as Derek looked at Stiles with large pupils not truly understanding why Stiles stopped him. 

After a second Derek unwinds his arms and moves away, “Yeah, we should go.” Not truly knowing why he unsated by not being able to kiss Stiles’ soft pink lips. 

Both a little out of it is what made Derek move towards the main door and Stiles says, “I’ll get my keys.” 

While Derek said, “I’ll get my…I’ll be in the car.” Almost out the door did Derek remember about his phone still blasting with sexy music and which he turned around but not before finishing his whiskey. Derek paused in the door for a second before leaving.

“A gay bar,” Stiles asks as he walks after Derek in where they are going to spend the boys’ night.

Feeling at home Derek said, “Hey, every once in a while a guy has to get his gay on.”

Stiles hides behind Derek when he notices that a guy only wearing a thong was dancing on a table in front of them, “If you’re worried about not being gay enough, I’d say you’re good for the next…year, maybe ten.” Stiles explains as he stares at all the naked species around them. 

“Huh. Two martinis’ so dirty the health department will shut you down for serving them.” Derek tells the bartender as a semi-naked man bends down.

Stiles looks away from the man, “What is it with you and gay bars? 

“Hey, now I have four of my favorite things. Booze, music, and hot almost naked men.” Derek says as he stares at Stiles. 

Stiles thinks that he only mentioned three things and instead of four, “That’s three.” Derek then points at Stiles' lap which makes him blushed as Derek laughs out loud. 

“You shouldn’t snub your nose at gay bars.” Derek said, “They are an important tool in the gay man’s sexual arsenal.” Derek says getting a little closer to Stiles so they can hear each other better.

Stiles has a different opinion, “Like candles and chocolate-dipped strawberries?”

“Yes and no,” Derek said as the bartender plants their drinks in front of them. “Look, you need less romance and more sex. Ok, bear with me. Define stripper boy.” Derek says as he points to the semi-naked guy who dances next to Derek in the opposite side of were Stiles sat,

Stiles critically checks out the guy, “A young, fit, attractive male wearing next to nothing thrusting his engorged…let’s just say he’s a sexy male dancer.” As the stripper begins to hump the floor.

“Yes, exactly, SEXY!” Derek exclaimed at the word sexy, “Mean are visual animals. We see a hot guy; we get turned on. Stripper boys are just eye candy here to stimulate our adrenaline and boost our testosterone.” 

With a grin, Stiles replied, “Ok.”

“So, they’re here to tease. You can’t have them; you can just look and gently touch.” Derek says as he pulls out a twenty-dollar bill from the air and puts in the stripper’s underwear when he says, ‘gently touch’. 

“That’s all fine, but that has nothing to do with me,” Stiles said not knowing what point Derek was trying to convince him about.

“That is where you are wrong. It has everything to do with you.” Derek said, trying to connive his point of view.

Not getting the point Stiles asks confused, “Guys want them, but they go home with me?”

Derek yells, “Finally, yes! You want a man; these boys will help you get one.”

“But I want someone who cares about me. Not someone who has sex with me while thinking of some greased-up muscle twink in a G-string.” Stiles could feel his eyes tingling because Derek didn’t understand his point of view. 

“Sex is sex,” Derek explained.

“For you,” Stiles responded pissed off.

Derek grabs Stiles' left shoulder, “You need to relax, ok! Look, see that cutie over there he’s serving mouth shots, go get him.” Derek says as a server was selling mouth shots at five dollars each.

“Along with possible meningitis. I think I’ll stick with my cocktail, out of my partially clean glass.” Stiles says as he sees that his glass seems to have a lot of old fingerprints when Derek pulls out another twenty dollars bill which he tries to give to Stiles while pointing at the stripper guy next to them. “I’d rather not.”

With a roll of eyes, Derek says, “I know, but do it anyway.” Stiles grabs the bill and he stands up so he can put the ball in the back of the stripper as Derek says, “Here you go.” And he gives the stripper two spanks which make Derek say, “Wow.” 

“If I’m going to do it, I might as well do it right.” Stiles says as he drinks the rest of his cocktail.


	4. Chapter 4

Office sounds and phones ringing plus Lydia heals clicking on the floor is how Erica arrived at the open doorway of Stiles’ medium size office, but she knocked so people wouldn’t believe she didn’t have any manners, “Got a minute?” Erica ask Stiles as she lean against the doorway, in tight dress clothes that didn’t leave much to imagination. 

Stiles sat in front of his desktop with open books all around him, “No.” He responded without watching in her direction, “I’m up to my nose in briefs. And not the good kind.” Stiles with a laugh at his dirty joke.

Erica hmm as she walked into the office she pushed law books and a phone desk off the table so she could sit on the desk in front of Stiles with him in between her thighs, “What is wrong with men?”

“Oh! At least its not complicated question. Let me clear my calendar for the next decade and we can figure it out.” Stiles says as he massages Erica’s tense thighs.

Erica sigh, “Do you have any idea what its like to have an ovary full of eggs screaming “fertilize me”? It adds a whole new dimension to the misery of being single.” 

Stiles not surprised to hearing Erica say about these things in the office and out of the office, “No, and I don’t want to either. In fact, I’d rather not discuss it.”

“Being gay does not excuse you from having to deal with this.” Erica says as she tightens her thighs around Stiles mid-section. 

Stiles gulps, “I’m pretty sure it does. Besides, I’m newly single now too.”

“Aw.” Erica fakes her sadness, “Soon it will be time for you and Derek to be a couple, how sweet.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “No! And when did I tell you about that?” Erica shares a stare with Stiles, “If I know Derek, he’s probably forgotten all about it.”

With a smirk Erica said, “Remind him. And videotape his expression when you do. It’ll be a good one.”

“I’m counting on Derek not remembering our little plan.” Stiles says with a grin.

If she could Erica would love the world to burn, “Why? He’s a great catch, and so hot.”

“But he’s not relationship material.” Derek might be his best friend but one thing he isn’t great at is being a serious faithful relationship.

Erica pulls him closer, “Well, what about the two of you just fooling around? I cannot understand how your best friend is a sexy cop and you have not hooked up yet.” Because if she had a straight close who was a sexy cop she would totally fool with him.

“Contrary to what you may think, gay people don’t all just sleep with each other.” Stiles saying as he watched how Erica nails’ color matched with her red dress shirt.

“Really?” Erica asks thinking about how whore Derek is, “I didn’t get that memo and neither did the rest of West Hollywood.”  
“Derek is my best friend. You don’t sleep with your best friends.” A call was heard being picked from the outside of Stiles’ office.

“How is it that I have never heard of any of these rules. I swear you make them up as you go along.” Erica said as with her thirty-five years she had been a slut for the past fifteen years.

“Well, Derek and I don’t see each other that way.” Stiles blushed a little thinking about last night.

With confused look at why Stiles blushed Erica said, “Don’t tell me that you’re not his type.”

“Derek only has one type.” Stiles said knowing that Erica knows the inside joke, “Facing down.” They both say together in which they high fived because they were new best friends. “Okay, thanks.” Stiles said as he removed Erica’s thigh that were tighten against him like a snake wrapped with their prey.

Erica stands up, she doesn’t pick up what she dropped nut Stiles knew that, “Good chat.” She said as she starts leaving and Stiles gets back to his desktop. 

After a long day at work Stiles arrives at his place, Stiles unbuttons the buttons closer to his neck as he leaves his keys in a bowl on a tiny table next to the door with a sigh, after he takes off his jacket that hangs up before sitting on a couch in his living room. Stiles removes his tie and grabs the tv’s remote, while watching the news he orders pizza and we it arrives he drinks it down with beer. Stiles plays a couple rounds of memory game and then he uses his tablet but soon he gets bored of it so instead Stiles takes a shower. After taking a long shower he walks to his bed in only a pair of tight boxers and lays for a couple minutes on his bed when he remembers the sex toys Derek got for him. Stiles opens the night drawer closer to him when he sees that the mint fresh lube had spilled all over the contents in the drawer “Great.” Stiles whispers as he pulls out the almost empty bottle of lube, Stiles grabs a wet wipe to wipe down the contents, starting by the Fleshjack then the dildo which he puts on top of his bedpost when facetime starts ringing from his tablet. Forgetting all about the sex toys Stiles accepts the call from his best friend, “Hey Derek.” Stiles greeted Derek with a grin.

Derek who was eating laugh when he saw a semi-naked Stiles and sex toys next to him, “Someone’s getting busy.”

“Huh?” Stiles ask confused not understand why Derek said that until he looked up, “Oh, wow, no.” Stiles said defending himself knowing that it wasn’t the reason while he pulled out the sex toys. 

Taking a spoon of his mac and cheese Derek said, “Talk about incriminating evidence.”

“I’m just cleaning up.” Stiles said as he felt his body blushing from his cheeks all the way down, “Everything is covered in lube.” 

Stiles comment didn’t help as Derek smirked, “That a boy!”

“It’s not what it looks like.” Stiles blushed harder, “What do you want Derek?” 

With food in his mouth Derek said, “I just called to tell you I went south of the border and I’m not talking about a little road trip to Tijuana. I just made it with a smoking hot Latino “Papi”. Dude, I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately.” Derek said as he kept chewing.  
“Probably about nine inches.” For once Stiles beat Derek in a dirty joke.

Derek nod, “Quick. Nice.”

“Well, I was having a nice night by myself.” Stiles as he kept watching Derek eat spoon by spoon of his mac and cheese.

Enjoying his dinner Derek said, “I could tell.”

Stiles knew that Derek was just teasing him which made him defensively, “Not that. I cooked a terrific dinner, read a good book, played cards. I was about to get into this big, soft bed without some strange guy next to me, snoring and farting his way through the night.” Stiles said trying not to sound depressed. 

“You sound miserable.” Derek points a spoon at Stiles through the Facetime call.

With a frown Stiles said, “I am.” He was dying to find a guy that would love him the same way as he would him.

“I’m going to find you the perfect guy.” Derek promised Stiles while a piece of mac and cheese slipped from his spoon to his naked chest which he licks off.

Stiles nervously laughed, “No, no.”

“I’m your best friend. Who is more qualified than me to find a guy for you?” Derek said knowing all about what Stiles wants in a guy who will be his future husband. 

Stiles stare at Derek, “Your argument is compelling, and as always, disconcerting.”

“Trust me.” Derek said knowing he would complete the mission, “I’ve met a lot of great guys over the years. If I wasn’t a confirmed bachelor, I would have scooped one up myself. But hey, my loss is your gain. I’m going to find you a husband, buddy. You better get buckle up; cause we’re going on a manhunt.”

Stiles knowing that Derek would also fail this project, “I’ll brace for impact.”

“Bye.” Derek said knowing that it was passing the time for Stiles to go sleep.

The next day Derek took Stiles to a coffee shop where he prepared a couple of dates. “Hi, I’m Stiles. It’s really nice to meet you. Derek told me a lot about you.” Stiles introduced himself to his first date. 

“I’m Chris. It’s so funny you picked this place. It’s my favorite coffee shop and you bought me an éclair; I love these.” His first date introduced himself and Stiles didn’t mention that all was planned by Derek.

For Stiles second date he said, “Here’s a double decaf soy latte, too. I like to do my research before I meet someone.”

“When you say, “you like to do your research before you meet someone,” what exactly do you mean by that?” Ask the date who look similar to Derek.  
On his third date Stiles said “I like to know who I’m meeting. I just do a standard Google, Facebook, LinkedIn search before I meet them. You know, see if we’re compatible. Find out what you’re into.”

In which his third date look at Stiles a little scared, “So, you do this kind of investigation with every guy you go out with.”

With a huge smile Stiles said to his fourth date, “It helps me to come up with some things to talk about. There’s nothing worse than meeting a guy for the first time and having nothing to talk about. My research also helps me do things like this…” he said as he pulls out a sunflower from under the table, “It’s your favorite flower. I also know you played lacrosse in high school. You love to go camping and you have a French Bulldog named Alpha. 

The fourth date asked all weird out, “Could you excuse me for one moment?” I need to use the bathroom.”

“Do you want me to order for you?” Stiles ask his fifth date, “Vanilla latte with extra foam, extra hot. Right?” 

The fifth date pulled out his phone, “Oh, wow! My sister just texted. She swallowed a rusty nail. I’m sorry man, I have to take her to the hospital.” 

The guy ran away while Stiles just nodded his head and softly whispered, “Call me.” And there went all the dates that Derek had planned for Stiles hoping that one of them would work when Stiles pulled out his own phone and a call Derek who was at his own house playing video games when the phone rang.

Derek picked up his phone fast and lay it on top of his shoulder fast so he wouldn’t lose in the video game, “What’s up?” Derek greet his best friend. 

“Okay, I officially give up. No more men.” Stiles said sadly while Derek laughs.

“Okay, let’s start with mildly over-dramatic and work our way back to the partially sane.” Derek stated never stop playing videos games.

With a sigh, “I’m like kryptonite to my Superman. I’ll never find someone to love me.” 

“You’re probably just coming on too strong, buddy. You just need to relax, get to know someone, have a little fun.” Derek said words that without knowing he will come to regret later in the near future. 

Getting depressed Stiles asks, “So it is me?”

“It’s not you. Look, I’m just setting you up with the wrong guys, give me one more chance.”

Giving up Stiles upfront says, “I’m heading straight to the kennel. I’m going to pick up a little white dog and spend the rest of my days alone.” He explained as he asks the waitress for his check. 

“Come on, one more chance. One more date, I promise.” Derek plead because if Stiles said no it means that Derek would have to end with Stiles.

Stiles licked his lips, “I’ll consider one more date, under one condition. It’s non-negotiable.” 

With a smirk the cop asked the lawyer, “What are your terms, counselor?” 

“Will you come with me?” Stiles said a small voice.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Oh God.”

“I won’t do this alone. You pick out a date for me, and I’ll pick out someone for you. If you’re there then you’ll get to witness the disaster firsthand. It’s like having box seats at a NASCAR event where you know there’s going to be a multi-car pile up before it’s all over.” Stiles plead.

One raised of those thick eyebrows and another rolled of eyes, “Well as long as you’re going into it with such a positive attitude.”

“Being positive is how I’m going to end up alone again at the end of the evening.” Stiles stressed out the words. “Bye.” Stiles hurried out before Derek could say something to cancel their plans for tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night Stiles and Derek were having their double date at a fancy Italian restaurant in downtown LA, the date Stiles had picked for Derek was named Theo and the date picked Stiles was Liam. “They have the best-stuffed mushrooms,” Liam explained to the other three men that sat at the table with him.

“I love stuffed mushrooms,” Theo exclaimed as he sat next to Liam while Derek sat next to Stiles.

Stiles jumped into the conversation, “I had them the last time I was here when my date decided to ditch me.” Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ comment and shook his head.

“Oh, sorry.” Liam said, “Well, hopefully, tonight will be better for you.”

Stiles incredulous says while raising his glass of wine to toast, “Here’s to not being dumped tonight.”

Theo and Liam raised their drinks to toast with Stiles when Derek said, “Wow, sorry.” They lowered their drinks, “Stiles can be a bit depressing. Hence having the waiter remove all the sharp objects from the table.” Derek said as he glared deadly at Stiles to shut him up before he scared their dates.

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles said, returning a glare.

They shared a laugh at Stiles’ and Derek's bricking, “You don’t recognize me, don’t you?” Theo asked Derek. Derek shares a look with Stiles, hoping that his best friend will help him with a sign. “Grindr.” Theo spills out like a poison and he gets madder when Derek still doesn’t recognize him, “I tried to message you a couple of times, but you never responded.”

While Theo took a drink of his beer to calm down Derek said, “I’m sorry, I’m not good with technology.” Derek acted out, trying to save the double date, “I’m just a simple farm boy.”

“Oh, yeah. Where are you from?” Theo said knowing that Derek was bullshit.

Not thinking twice, he says, “New York.”

“How was the harvest in Manhattan this season?” Theo asked, setting his beer on the table in front of him.

Feeling the table tense Liam tried to save the double date by making conversation, “I’m originally Colombia. My parents are farmers. Organic coffee trade.”

“There’s no such thing as organic coffee.” Derek laughs out.

Stiles laughs with Derek, “I hear it’s just a marketing ploy to drive up the cost of beans.”

Theo forgetting about Derek and Stiles says to Liam, “My family’s in the coffee business, too. We sell espresso machines and roasted beans…mostly organic.” Theo points out organic at Derek and Stiles.

Liam asks Theo, “What’s your family name?”

“Raeken,” Theo responded, watching Liam.

“I’ve heard that name before. I think my family supplies your coffee beans.” Liam said to Theo as they turned around in their seats and had forgotten all about Derek and Stiles.

“Get out of here,” Theo exclaimed.

With a smile, Liam said, “I’m serious.”

Once again trying to get in the conversation Stiles said, “I’m a total coffee whore. A double decaf latte, extra soy, extra foam, extra hot. You don’t want to know what I’d for one of those in the morning.”

Laughing the forgotten Derek said, “And you said it was just a little vanilla froth on the corner of your mouth the other day.”

“Hey, what goes on between my barista and it is my business,” Stiles said jokily which only made Derek laugh.

Not caring about Derek and Stiles, Liam asked Theo which makes Stiles roll his eyes, “Do you know Lydia?”

Confused Theo revealed, “Allison Raeken. She’s only my sister!”

“Are you serious?” Liam asked, surprised.

Theo not knowing what was happening said, “Yes.”

“What an awesome girl.” They started speaking alone, now really forgetting about the two guys sitting on the opposite side.

“Yeah, Allison’s been trying to get me to travel with her for years…I think she’s even told me about your farm.” Theo said, remembering that his sister had visited an organic coffee farm in Colombia a couple of months ago.

“No way,” Liam said surprised. “We have one thousand acres of the lushest farmland you’ve ever seen.”

Trying to fix his date Stiles said, “So how about them Dodgers?”

“I don’t follow sports,” Liam said as Derek just laid his head on the table.

Theo jumped into the conversation, “Sports are what straight guys talk about when they have nothing better to say, come on!”

Derek jumped in to defend Stiles, “Yeah, right!” while glaring at Theo, “I’m starting to regret having the waiter remove those sharp objects from the table.” Derek whispers at Stiles.

“Yeah, I know. Give me a minute and I’ll forge a shiv out of a breadstick.” Stiles said.

Derek and Stiles looked across the table at Theo and Liam who forgot about everyone else but them, “Do you think they’ll notice if we left?” Derek whispered at Stiles.  
Happily, Stiles said, “I’ve always wanted to be the guy who leaves.”

Teasing Derek looked at Stiles with a frown, “Stiles. That is a horrible thing to do to your date.”

“I know, you’re right,” Stiles explained, not noticing that Derek was just teasing. “I’m sorry.”

With a smirk, Derek said, “I didn’t say we shouldn’t do it. I just said it was a horrible thing to do. Which makes it so much fun!” Derek turns his head towards Theo and Liam says as he stands up and walks towards what seems the direction to the restroom, “Excuse me.”

“I’m going to go too,” Stiles said as he followed Derek which in the last second they turned to the door and they left the fancy restaurant and which they left the other two guys who didn’t even see that they left.

They drove back to Derek’s place, it was a bachelor’s apartment that was messy, it had empty bottles of beers around, and dirty clothes all around. “Raeken,” Stiles said, coping Theo as he followed Derek in.

“Well, that went predictably bad. I’ll give you that much.” Derek said as he dropped his keys somewhere near the door before removing the leather jacket that he threw on top of the only couch in his living room, “Tonight needs to end with a stiff drink. Scotch?” Derek asks Stiles as he goes to the made-up bar that he has on top of the fireplace as he opens the scotch bottle.

Stiles shakes his head and the mature guys say, “No, I have a big meeting tomorrow.”

“Come on, hang out, chill. You don’t have to rush to Jeff Stryker.” Derek smirk as he served himself a scotch and smirking at Stiles’ dildo.

Stiles forgets what Jeff Stryker was, “Jeff Stryker?” Derek sends Stiles a wink as he drinks more scotch. “Oh, the dildo?” Derek walks towards Stiles and hands him the glass where he left some scotch for Stiles from where he drank too. “You know I can send my cleaning lady over if you want. She’s only seventy-five bucks a visit. She’ll bring her napalm.” As he looks through the only semi-clean glass Derek has to offer as he checks the disaster Derek calls as his home and Derek drinks again from the shared glass.

Offended Derek says, “Hey, I made a path to the couch. That counts for something, right?” Derek said as he sat on his loved couch which made him move to the side when something poked his butt.

“You need someone to take care of you,” Stiles said sadly as he looked at Derek.

Derek never needed someone, and he will never need one, “No, I need to hire a maid.”

While Derek drinks the rest of the scotch Stiles said, “Everyone needs someone.” Stiles said feeling pity for Derek, “Even you. What are you afraid of?” Stiles would be so happy if Derek would want a serious relationship.

“Of being nagged to death about being single.” Derek said as he sent Stiles a stare, “Oh, we need to get you a man.” Derek stands up and walks towards Stiles in shaky legs, “Give me your phone.” Derek says as he grabs Stiles’ phone from his hand and knowing his password he gets in the phone very fast where he opens the camera app. “All right, take your shirt off,” Derek says as he points the camera at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked shocked.

Derek gets closer, “Take your shirt off.”

Stiles understood what was happening and said, “No. You’re not putting half-naked pictures of me up on the internet. No way.”

“It’s not the internet. It’s an app and everyone does it. Look, you need to try something different for a change.” Derek said as he was unbuttoning Stiles’ shirt.

Stiles shakes his head, “How do you do it?”

“Very well and often on all fours.” They shared a laugh, “Trust me, it is better than being alone.” Derek said as he set the phone.

Stiles stopped Derek’s hands, “I’m not comfortable with this.”

Losing patience Derek said as he removed Stiles's hands, “It’s all about advertising. If you want to catch a fish, you’ve got to show him your worm.”

With a smile, Stiles said, “No one is seeing my “worm”, and the shirt stays on. It’s non-negotiable. Stiles shows off his lawyer's side.

“Fine.” With a roll of eyes, Derek agreed, “Leave the shirt on. Now smile and say, “I’m a bad little boy who’s looking for a sexy daddy”. Derek said the comment as he said in a sexy voice.

Stiles pulled out his tongue before saying “Cheese” and smiling.

“Cheese” will do.” Derek said as he took the picture of Stiles, “Look at that.” Derek said after the flash happened and he showed Stiles the picture. Stiles takes a look at the picture when Derek says, “Oh my god. It’s beautiful.”

With a blush, Stiles says, “No it’s not. It’s awful, delete it.” Derek whistles at the picture as he downloads Grindr where he uploads the picture and dares Stiles to leave the profile for at least twenty-four hours which he will do.


	6. Chapter 6

The same night Stiles was checking his profile on Grindr thinking how won’t last twenty-four hours when he told himself, “I’ve got to delete this.” As Stiles was about to delete the profile he received a message from a guy named Jackson and when Stiles saw that it was a pretty nice guy, “Wow ok.” When Stiles received another message and then another message from Jackson saying that they should hang out even though it was late at night. Stiles checked the time which said it was almost eleven at night which made him undecided but then he thought about what Derek said about him trying new things which made him stand up and grabbed his keys before walking out.

Stiles knocked at Jackson’s door whose house wasn’t too far from his place, it didn’t take long for Jackson to open the door and check Stiles out before greeting Stiles with “Cute. I like the “Abercrombie meets Log-Cabin-Republican” thing you’ve got going on.” Jackson never stopped checking him out while licking his lips as a predator would.

“I have to tell you I’ve never done this kind of thing before,” Stiles said he was nervous about Jackson's actions.

Smirking Jackson said, “And what kind of thing is that?”

Stiles cleared his throat, “Meet up with a guy I don’t know in the middle of the night.”

“And what do you think so far?” Jackson said as he got closer to Stiles so he could check him better

Seeing Jackson get closer Stiles whispered, “I’m nervous.”

Jackson smirked at Stiles’ word, “How adorable. You want to come in?” As he moved away from the doorway but close enough that when Stiles passed by him would rub against him.

“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Stiles asks as he tries to act tougher because if Derek can do it so can he.

Jackson smirked before asking, “Do you think that someone who is planning on killing you, is going to answer that question with a yes?” Stiles shakes his head, “Feel like taking your chances?” Jackson asks as he gets close again in which Stiles nods.

“I wasn’t planning on revealing I was this neurotic until much later.” Stiles smiled as he also got closer as he had gotten semi-hard with Jackson’s actions.

Jackson kissed Stiles slightly, “The cat’s out of the bag now. Offer still stands.” Stiles nods, he walked inside, and Jackson followed nearby as a predator following his prey in the den. Jackson sat on one of the two couches he owns, and which Stiles sat on the other one which made Jackson also sit on the other couch so he could be almost on him. Seeing how nervous Stiles was, he asked, “Can I get you a drink? I’ve got whiskey, beer, vodka.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles responds as he checks out Jackson’s living room which was too dirty for Stiles’ liking.

Jackson grabbing marijuana from next to him asked Stiles, “Hit?”

“No, I’m good.” Stiles declined fast as he would never try any type of drug.

Jackson nodded as he grabbed a joint of marijuana, “You mind?” he asked Stiles who shook his head but then Jackson took a breath before kissing Stiles with tongue so they both could taste the smoke and Jackson took off his shirt.

Stiles nervously asked, “So what happens now?” When Stiles saw Jackson’s abs as they came into his sight.

Jackson climbed over Stiles and sexily said, “Whatever you want. I don’t bite…very hard at first.” Before he started kissing Stiles hard in which he began to lick Stiles’ lips asking for permission when he realized that Stiles was tense, “Sure I can’ change your mind about that drink?”

Jackson paused as he waited for Stiles's answer, “Make it a double.” Stiles answered with a nervous laugh which Jackson did as said but not before kissing Stiles once more before standing up. Having Jackson out of the room Stiles pulled out his phone to Facetime call Derek who drunkenly was cleaning his police gun while whistling when he answered when he saw it was Stiles.

“What’s up, buddy?” Derek greeted his best friend as he paused cleaning the gun.

Nervously, Stiles greeted Derek, “Hey, I took your advice.”

Derek, not familiarizing the living room, asks Stiles. “Where are you?”

“I’m at this seriously hot guy’s house,” Stiles told his best friend.

Derek said a little jealous but just noting knowing why, “Don’t even say you did it, I will not believe you.”

“This is so hot.” Without knowing what Derek was feeling.

Jealous and a little worried for Stiles, safely ask, “Where are you?”

“His name is Jackson,” Stiles said dreamily without seeing how scared Derek was.

“Yeah, I’m sure it is. “ Derek said as he tried to get more information out of Stiles.

Stiles moved the phone away when he heard Jackson on his way back to the living room, “I got to go; I’ll call you later.” Derek tried to stop Stiles from hanging up but Stiles didn’t care as he ended the Facetime call before Jackson could hear him talking to his friend.

Jackson handed Stiles his drink and pointed out, “Was that your backup plan?”

“Oh, no it’s just my buddy.” Stiles explained with a blush, “He always calls me when he meets a hot guy so…I just called him.” By the time Stiles ended up clarifying Derek and Stiles many times but Stiles never answered the calls as Jackson toast because of the compliment. “I’m sorry,” Stiles told Jackson because his phone didn’t stop buzzing.

With a smirk, Jackson said, “You can get it if you want.”

“One second,” Stiles said as he held his drink with one hand and with the other he grabbed his phone from the coffee table in front of them, Stiles accepted the call and walked into the hallway. Pissed Stiles greet Derek, “What do you want?”

Jealous and sacred was awful for Derek, “What are you doing?”

Not craving in Stiles said, “I’m taking your advice.

Remember what I said a couple of chapters back that Derek would regret his words, well it’s happening; “My advice?” Derek asks confused because why would he tell Stiles to go out with strangers when he has Derek around.

“Yeah, meet people and have fun.” Stiles copied Derek’s words, “Look, I gotta go. I don’t want to be rude. I’ll call you later.” Stiles said as he removed his phone away from his ear.

Derek tried convincing Stiles, “Hey wait.”

Stiles cut Derek off, “No, I’ll call you later.” Before hanging up and walking back in the living room all shy when he saw Jackson watching him, “That was ridiculous I know. Now I’m embarrassed.”

“No. Don’t worry, it was sweet. Well if there’s no one else you’d like to ring up at midnight, are you ready to get to know each other?” Jackson said as he climbed on Stiles.

Once again nervous Stiles said, “Do you mind if we just hang out tonight?”

Jackson thought that Stiles was dating his friend and was just trying to tease his boyfriend as they might have their reasons, “Oh. Okay – no worries. I’m down with whatever.”

Jackson said as he went to put on his shirt when Stiles asked, “You sure?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I just assumed that was what you wanted.” Jackson with a small smile as he wanted to ask why to waste his time.

Stiles getting close said, “I’m not really like that.”

Faking Jackson said when he notices that he had another chance at fucking Stiles, “Me neither. I’m just a simple, romantic homebody.” Stiles smiles at Jackson's words, “I’m good with just hanging out tonight.”

“That’s very cool of you. You just seem like a great guy.” Stiles said, all forgetting about his mad best friend.

Jackson hid his anger behind a laugh as he began to put on his shirt when Stiles stopped him, “You know…if you want to climb on me again, I won’t freak out, I promise. Jackson threw his shirt away and sent Stiles a look which made Stiles climb on Jackson this time which made him lay on his back. Stiles saw how Jackson paw his shirt as they began to kiss even harder while Derek burned in regret and anger.

They pull apart to take a breath when Jackson begins again to kiss Stiles on the lips, which they twist their lips and then he moves his mouth to Stiles’ neck where he softly bites as his hand finds its way to Stiles semi-hard cock that is getting harder each second.

Roughly Jackson and Stiles removed their clothes off, and the heat rose, soon Stiles stood naked in front of Jackson who pushed Stiles around and then on four. With a hand, Jackson wrapped it around Stiles’ cock as his tongue found its way along Stiles’ taut hole, soon with good rimming Stiles who softened. There on the floor Stiles had sex with Jackson, not the romantic sex he wanted in life but maybe this was better.


	7. Chapter 7

In the office, Erica walked down the hallway to Stiles’ office as phones rang and other office sounds were heard, with a coffee from Starbucks for Stiles she opened the door without knocking and she turned on the lights when Erica realized they were turned off. Erica wondered where Stiles was as he was never late for work as long as she knew him while on the other side of the city Stiles had just woken up by the sun that came through Jackson’s big windows he had in his bedroom. Birds were crippling as Jackson walked quietly in his bedroom with a homemade coffee for sleepy Stiles, he got into bed and showed Stiles his coffee that was in a brown mug. “Aww, how sweet,” Stiles said as he grabs the coffee and sits upon the bed.  
“Well, that was certainly hot,” Jackson says as he thought about all their rounds before passing out.  
After taking a sip of his coffee, noticing that Jackson had made it as he likes it, “I needed that.” Stiles winced as he sat up more comfortably as he winced as his hole was still stretched after not having sex for a couple weeks.  
With a grin, Jackson said, “Apparently several times,” which made Stiles blush from his face all the way down as they both were still naked, “Listen, I need to go, I have class.”  
“Oh.” Stiles had two reasons for the sound he made, one because he wanted to cuddle as he forgot about his job and two because he forgot to ask for Jackson’s age, “What are you studying?” Stiles asked Jackson.  
With a laugh, Jackson said as he started dressing up his naked body, “It’s an aerobics class.”  
Resting on the bed with the mug in his hands and enjoying the view Stiles asked, “Is it tough?”

“It’s actually quite fun,” Jackson said as he searched for a clean shirt.  
With an easy smile, Stiles said, “No. I mean getting back to the 1980s when they actually taught aerobics.”  
“It’s coming back, I’ll have you know,” Jackson said with his asshole tone.  
Stiles not giving care of Jackson’s tone says, “I’ll have to remember to tell my leg warmers that.”  
Confused Jackson asks Stiles, “What are leg warmers?”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Stiles asks once again regretting not asking Jackson before they had sex how old was he.  
Being serious about not knowing what leg warmers Jackson finished dressing up while Stiles still laid on his bed with no worries, “No, and unfortunately I don’t have time to find out. I need to leave; I have to be there at eleven.”  
“Oh my gosh!” Stiles yelled out loud when Jackson mentioned the time as he was so late for work, “It’s eleven?!” Stiles stood up with his coffee and then he hurried to dress up with the same clothes from last night.

Back in the office, Erica called Derek with the phone that was in Stiles’ office as she was worried for Stiles, Derek was walking in the locker rooms in the police station to change into his police uniform when the call came in. “Hey, what happened to you? You never called me back last night.” Derek asked, jealous and scared, believing that Stiles was calling him while the rest of the policemen looked at Derek and surprised even Boyd who stood next to him.  
“It’s Erica.” Erica stated not really liking Derek but wondering why Derek talked to Stiles as if they were dating, “Derek, do you know where Stiles is?” Erica asked even though she suspected the answer was going to be no.  
A little calmed Derek stated back in the same tone, “Well did you try him at home?” As all the policemen began to undress while he talked on the phone.  
Erica rolled her eyes even though she knew Derek couldn’t see it, “It’s a wonder you’re not a detective yet.”  
“Uh.” Derek said with a rolled of eyes as he wondered when it became ‘Roasting Derek’, “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since last night.” Derek said as he rather not argue with Erica so early in the morning while Stiles was missing which made Boyd turn around instead of having his back towards Derek.  
Worried for Stiles made Erica be harder on Derek in which she showed as she yelled at Derek through the phone, “Well, he had a client meeting on the books at 8:30 and he missed it.”  
Both knowing that Stiles would never be late at work without a good excuse made Derek say, “Okay. Let me go check in on him. I’ll get back to you in ten minutes.” Boyd sent Derek a look knowing that Stiles' place wasn’t a ten-minute ride from the police station and Derek still needed to put on his uniform as Boyd had just finished putting on his uniform while he wondered who Erica was as he had barely met Stiles in person.  
“Thank you,” Erica stated knowing that her job was done here.  
Exactly ten minutes later Derek and Boyd arrived at Stiles’ apartment and yes they broke a couple of laws. “Stiles! Are you in there?” Derek asked as he knocked hard on the main door.  
By the loud sound, Derek was making Stiles’ front neighbor open his door slightly so he could check what was happening which made Boyd blush, embarrassed Boyd asked Derek, “Don’t you have a key?”  
With a grin, Derek pulled out a box that contained tools to pick a lock Derek asked, “Why would I need a key?”  
Stiles’ neighbor comes out of his house when he sees Derek pull out the box and ask them, “Is there a problem officer?”  
Understanding why Boyd got embarrassed told the man, “No sir. We’re just responding to a call.” Derek said trying to come up with an explanation that didn’t make the action sound so personal, “Do you know Stiles?” Derek asked the unknown neighbor.  
“I do. Quiet gentleman, but nice. Always a hello in the hallway. Raised right. Smells good too.” The last comment made Boyd and Derek raise their eyebrows, “What did he do?” The neighbor named Adrian Harris asked them.  
Boyd stood up for Stiles and said, “He didn’t do anything. We’re just checking in on him.” Derek, not caring about the small conversation between Boyd and the neighbor, continued to knock on the door but stopped on Boyd's next question, “Did you happen to see him last night?”  
“No.” Adrian stated which made Derek turn around to face him, “Don’t think he came home, or I would have heard him. I hear anything. Even with this bad ear, I catch it all. Let me know if you need my help. I’m a vigilante you know.”  
Derek and Boyd felt awkward around the old man, “I think we’ve got it covered. But, thank you for your help. Anything for officers of the law. Keep up the good work boys.” Harris walked back to his apartment but not before checking his surroundings and then left the policemen to their work.  
Derek opened the box and pulled out the contents in which he easily opened Stiles’ door, as Boyd and Derek walked in Derek yelled, “Stiles. Stiles you here. Stiles? Stiles?” Derek yelled out while Boyd looked around quietly.  
“Wow.” Boyd said in awed as he checked the modern decorated apartment that was cleaner than a hospital, “Who is his roommate, Mr. Clean?” Derek glared at Boyd for not staying quiet as he usually is as he worried and looked around for clues, “A carafe? Silver shaker? Who does he entertain here? James Bond?” Derek rolled his eyes as he checked the unseat sofas in the living room while Boyd checked Stiles’ movie collection, “When blockbuster runs out of DVD’s to rent, do they come here and borrow a few from Stiles?”  
Finally, pissed Derek yelled while sending a glare, “Okay. Enough with the running commentary, can you just see if you can find something please.”  
“Like what, dust? Good luck with that.” Derek fist his hands, to take a breath he walks to Stiles’ bedroom in which Boyd followed.  
Derek checked the awful bed of Stiles and said, “He never came home last night.” Derek explained knowing that Stiles always made his bed perfect.  
“I’m sure he’s fine.” Boyd tried to calm Derek.  
Angry at himself Derek said, “Yeah. Famous last words before they find his body in a dumpster. Look, we need to put an APB out and get more eyes out there looking for him now.”  
Derek’s comment made Boyd send him a look, “Before we sound the alarm, let’s stop by his office and see what we can find. Relax. It'll be fine.” Boyd put his hands-on Derek’s tense shoulders not knowing that the reason why Derek was acting this way was that he felt guilty for telling Stiles to use the Grindr up when he just wanted a serious relationship. “Just one quick stop, okay? Derek nodded his head as Boyd pulled him out of Stiles’ apartment that was affecting Derek.  
Back in the office, Erica was waiting for Derek’s call while he checked all the things Stiles had in his office when Stiles walked into his office with the same clothes from last night with a sigh, “There you are!” Exclaimed Erica as she saw her missing best friend.  
“Thanks’ for covering…” Stiles said as he moved slowly around as his ass still hurt.  
Erica watching Stiles like a predator saw how he winced slightly when he moved and that he was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, “Why do you look like this? Is this a walk of shame?” Erica yelled excitedly forgetting all about how she called Derek a while ago.  
“I’m not ashamed of anything.” Stiles grin.  
Erica returned the grin, “Well, you obviously didn’t do it right.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Stiles said knowing that Erica wanted to know all about it.  
Erica closed the door and whispered, “I want to hear everything, and it better be filthy. Phone numbers, names, descriptions. Is the video asking too much?”  
Moving around Erica he said, “A gentleman never kisses and tells.”  
“A gentleman who doesn’t tell is asking for a beating?” Erica states as she cracks her knuckles which made Stiles gulp.  
Stiles nods, “But only because I’m afraid of you right now.” Stiles was about to tell how his night was when Erica cut him off.  
“Wait, hold that thought.” Erica said as she grabbed the phone again and called Derek, “Before you start, I have to call Derek and have him call off the SWAT team he’s going to send after you.” A little confused Stiles looked at Erica as she pressed the call and the phone began to ring right outside of Stiles’ office as Derek and Boyd had finally arrived at his office.  
Acting to be charming Erica said, “I was just calling you.” Stiles sighs as he turns around in time to see Derek walking into his office with Boyd following nearby.  
“I told you he was fine,” Boyd stated as Erica for the first time saw the hot piece of chocolate in a police uniform.  
Raising an eyebrow Derek asked Erica, “Has he been here the whole time?”  
Erica standing up at Derek which catches Boyd’s attention said, “He just got here. Hence me trying to call you.”  
“Hey, I’m standing right here,” Stiles said with a roll of eyes.  
Derek walked closer to Stiles and said while glaring at Erica, “Erica called, said you didn’t come into work. She made us all nervous.”  
Pissed at Derek Stiles said, “I just came in a little late.” Looking at Erica Stiles also said, “You really didn’t have to call Derek.  
Almost hissing out Erica said, “Don’t blame me, it’s my maternal instincts… I’m a slave to them.” Derek and Stiles looked at the crazy wolf but she didn’t care as she walked towards Boyd, “Suddenly this day has just taken a turn for the better. Hello, my name is Erica Reyes. I hope you enjoy the softer of the two sexes.” Erica said as she kissed both of Boyd’s cheeks which made Derek raise his other eyebrow up.  
“Hi. I’m officer Boyd…and I do.” Boyd said before kissing Erica’s cheeks too which made Derek and Stiles roll their eyes as their friends’ actions.  
To change the subject, Derek, asks Stiles, “Where were you? I thought something happened.”  
“Something did.” Stiles state as he remembers that he called Derek yesterday when he was at the house of Jackson’s  
Finally pulling away from the hot officer Erica said, “He was just about to tell me all the sordid details. I’m dying to hear them. I have a feeling that most of them are filthy.” 

Derek glared at Stiles which made Stiles said, “Well, I can’t right now. I’ve got a ton of work to catch up on. So, if you’d excuse me.” Stiles ends his comment as he begins to push Boyd, Derek, and Erica out of his office.  
Derek pushed against Stiles, “Are you serious? Is he serious?” Derek asked Erica and Boyd who were happy to be pushed into each other, “Look, could you give us a minute?”  
The new relationship was happy to be given alone time, “You take all the time you need. You.” Erica said as she grabbed Boyd’s big hand, “Come with me.” She pulled a happy Boy into her office next to Stiles’ office.  
Jealous Derek asked, “Ok. What were you doing? What were you thinking, going to some stranger's house in the middle of the night for a hookup?”  
Now left alone Stiles stood up to Derek, “It was your idea. I’m trying new things. Plus, you do it all the time.”  
“Yeah, I’m different than you,” Derek said forcefully as all he would like to do was kiss Stiles until he was breathless.  
Pissed Stiles asked, “How?”  
“I’m a cop. I can defend myself, unlike you.” Derek said as he showed off his body dressed in his police uniform.  
Getting madder Stiles said, “Oh, please.”  
Derek got even closer, “Stiles. I know guys, some of them are real creeps. I see what people are capable of.”  
“Look, I appreciate your concern. Really, I do. But I can take care of myself, thank you.” Stiles told Derek not understanding why he cared so much.  
Empty laughter came out from Derek, “Really? Like the time those girls’ scouts talked you into buying a dozen boxes of cookies?”  
Offended Stiles said, “That wasn’t my fault. There were four of them and only one of me.” Stiles finished the argument.  
In Erica’s office in between kisses Erica asks, “So do you have a first name, Officer Boyd?”  
“It’s Vernon,” Boyd said breathlessly, Erica nodded as she grinds her pelvic against Boyd’s stiff cock.  
“I can see that you’re packing a lot of equipment,” Erica said as she massaged his cock over his jeans.  
Boyd moaned as he felt that Erica unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard cock from his boxers, “Well, we’ve outfitted with the proper gear to handle any situation.”  
“I can see that,” Erica said as she bent to her knees and took his cock in her mouth knowing that it was going to be fast as very soon Derek would be leaving Stiles’ office and taking her future husband with him.

While in Stiles’ office everything was calming now as Derek said, “Look, I’ve got to get to work. Can we fight about this later? “  
With a sigh, Stiles said, “Maybe, if I’m not too busy….dad.” Stiles and Derek a grin in which Derek returned before Derrick went to knock on Erica’s office door where they were getting tidy after the fast blowjob.  
Flirting after having Boyd’s cock in her mouth she asked Boyd, “So what does a girl have to do to get her hands on your nightstick again.”  
“Well, it’s actually bigger than it looks.” Boyd flirts back as he opens the door and leaves with Derek before sending him a wink as in goodbye. Erica ran to Stiles' office and mouth ‘oh my god!’.  
On the way to the car patrol, Boyd asked Derek, “So, what’s the deal with Erica?”  
Understand wrong Derek said, “I know. I’m sorry you got stuck with her. She is a psycho.”  
“I felt like a piece of meat for her to chew on and spit out. How awesome is that?” Boyd said as he thought about the blowjob he received.  
“Wait. What Erica? As in, you and Erica?” No, no, no. That is a bad idea. The two of you could not be more…different.” Derek said laughing.  
Boyd thinking about a future with Erica said, “Friction is what makes the heat, my friend. Besides, I’m packing…and I carry a gun.”  
Derek laughs at Boyd's awful joke, “Let’s leave the bad sexual puns to me.  
Boyd changes the conversation and asks Derek about Stiles, “SO, what happened with Stiles?”  
“He went home with some guy last night,” Derek commented sadly.  
Not understanding his tone said, “That’s great. Your plan worked.”  
Derek nodded, “Yeah. I guess it did, right?”  
“You should be happy; you’re off the hook. Beers on me. You pick the place.” Boyd told Derek as he turned the patrol car so they could finish the rest of their shift before getting drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

After their shift ended with nothing more entertaining than Stiles being missing in the morning Derek and Boyd found themselves at Derek's choice of place that as always was a strip club as a stripper who was dancing on the bar who almost grinds his dick on Boyd’s face. Boyd moving his face and drink away from the stripper said, “He clearly doesn’t know I carry a gun.” Derek pulled a twenty-dollar bill which made the stripper bend down and this time his cock lightly touched Boyd’s face which was the purpose as Boyd grim, “Great. Now he’s going to like me that much more!” 

The guy kept grinding his hips as Derek put the bill in his thong, “Hey, I have gone to plenty of titty bars with you. You can get your inside gay on with me.”

Knowing that Boyd had lost the argument he grumpy said, “In that case, I need another drink.”

“Here,” Derek said as he handed Boyd another twenty-dollar bill just as a semi-naked guy with five-dollar mouth shots walks to them when he sees how hot Boyd is, the guy touches Boyd's shoulder which makes him turn around in time to share a mouth shot. 

As soon as the guy lets him go he spits out the drink between him and Derek, “Hey! What the hell?” Boyd yells out at the guy as he stands up from his stool while Derek laughs out almost falling from his stool as the other people in the bar stare confused at them. Boyd gets embarrassed by the attention he receives and also by scaring the poor semi-naked guy of the mouth shots, “You just caught me off guard.”

“I was going to warn you about that,” Derek said with a grin from the stool after he calmed down. 

Boyd moves towards Derek with a frown, “No you weren’t.” Boyd accused Derek.

“They’re called mouth shots for a reason.” Derek points as a little ago Boyd had asked for another shot. 

Boyd still aggressively says, “What the hell other kinds of shots are there?” Derek was about to mention shots that involve body fluids when Boyd regretted his question, so he cut Derek off before he even opened his mouth, “Don’t answer that. Alright, I got to run.” Boyd said as he forgot all about the semi-naked guy who was selling mouth shots. 

Surprised that Boyd was leaving so soon Derek asked, “Where are you going?”

“I told Erica I’d meet up with her after she got off work,” Boyd said all in love as he thought about his devil. 

Derek yells to Boyd as he leaves, “Don’t forget your handcuffs.”

Two weeks later on a Monday morning as always, Stiles was at his office as he pulled away from his work when his phone buzzed with a message from Brody that said, ‘Busy later?’ and Stiles responds, “Can’t. Seeing Jackson’ before Stiles got back to his work. 

Right after he began working he was interrupted by Erica who walks into his office as if she owned it, “Someone’s having WWF Smackdown, screaming until your neighbors bang on the wall style sex.” Erica greets Stiles.

Stiles thinking that she was talking about the sex between Jackson and his said, “It shows?”

“I’m talking about myself and my spicy African American lover,” Erica said as she winks at Stiles.

Stiles, thinking about the only black man she knew, said with a happy smile for Erica, “You and Boyd?”

“It’s kind of like a spin class and sweaty, but with handcuffs, a nightstick and…pepper spray,” Erica said, chewing her bottom lip as she thought about Boyd. 

Stiles wincing at the pepper spray, “Ok, pepper spray is too much.”

Erica even though she was rooting for Sterek but still asked about Stiles’ relationship because she was a great best friend, “How are you and Jackson doing? Judging by the recent playlist of eighties love songs, I’d say it’s going pretty well.” Stiles moved the mouse pad on his white laptop that stood in front of his table that showed that the background was the picture of Jackson and Stiles. 

Erica fake cooed, “You really are an Easy Bake Oven away from being a twelve-year-old, aren’t you? Bye love.” Erica said as she had been away from Stiles’ relationship. 

Back in the police station Derek arrived at the gym that was in the station while Boyd was doing weights, “You okay partner?” Boyd asked as he saw that Derek looked like he went through a tough night, 

Dreamily Derek said, “I took the new recruits out last night, to O’Malley’s. I don’t know which is worse. The gay bars or the Irish ones.”

Boyd breathing heavily said, “I guess it depends on what you’re looking for at the end of the rainbow.” 

“At this point, I would settle for a well-hung leprechaun,” Derek said with a grin. 

Boyd took a break from exercising to take a drink from his water bottle, “That’s why I’m glad I’m dating again. I’m in bed by 10 pm.”

Allergic to serious relationships Derek told Boyd with his hands on his hips, “If I’m ever in bed by ten, put a bullet in me.”

“I’m telling you; these past two weeks have been great and the sex with Erica is amazing. Which reminds me, I need some more pepper spray.” Boyd said as he remembers that hot sex that comes out when they are roleplaying that’s she a bad girl and he’s wearing his police uniform. 

Derek wince when he thought about heterosexual sex that involves pepper spray, “I’m not going to ask, besides, the image of Erica having sex is not something I want stuck in my head all day.” 

Boyd not seeing nothing wrong with having the image of them having sex asks Derek, “Really? Because I do.”

Wincing with a disgusted face Derek changes topic to his secret crush, Stiles, “Speaking of which, it’s been two weeks for Stiles and his boyfriend I know because I’m patiently waiting for him to get dumped again.”

“That’s the kind of positive, healthy support a best friend deserves,” Boyd tells Derek in a disappointed tone not knowing that Derek was just jealous because he wanted a relationship with Stiles. 

Derek raised his shoulders, “Hey, I’m just waiting in the wings like I always do for when he gets his heartbroken again.” 

Boyd, suspecting of Derek's actions and words say, “Face it. You miss him.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek says defensively knowing that Boyd was on him.

Boyd knew that he hit a nerve when his partner got defensive, “If you say so, but I do know this: If he were my friend and I missed him, I’d grab a couple of beers, get some Chinese food and go over to his place after work.” 

Derek not knowing that Boyd also rooted for Sterek said, “Well, you’re not me and I don’t need your advice.” Derek then picked his gym bag and left the police station. 

After work Stiles found himself making a fancy homemade dinner to celebrate his two-week-old relationship with Jackson when someone knocked on his main door as he fixed his dining table when Stiles called out, “Come in.” The door opened and Derek came in with a six-pack of the beer can and Chinese food when Stiles greeted, “Oh hey Derek.”

“Oh, I thought it would be nice if I surprised you with dinner,” Derek said, noticing how Stiles’ tone wasn’t that welcoming and that the house was set romantically. 

Stiles thought that Derek couldn’t pick a better day to come surprise him, “That’s actually a really nice surprise, but I already have plans.”

“I can see you have plans. Are you having Liberace over for dinner?” Derek said as he wanted to spend the night with Stiles. 

Stiles tried to come up with a nice way to tell Derek to leave before Jackson arrived, “What is this? It’s Jackson’s first time coming over tonight. I wanted to do something special.”

For a second Derek didn’t understand what Stiles was saying until he felt an awful feeling in his chest of being rejected by Stiles and at the sometimes regretting not noticing how wonderful Stiles is as a lovely boyfriend. “Well, we can do something another night.” 

Derek turned around to leave because he wanted to lick bruised ego in private when Stiles said in a regretful tone, “You know you don’t have to go. You could join us if you want.”

Derek gave Stiles a sad smile with the beer in a hand and the food on the other, “Don’t be ridiculous. You know I don’t do threesomes.”

Stiles felt happy that Derek had said no to his invitation, but he was heartbroken that Derek had his feelings hidden and the small dry laugh, in which Stiles also gave a fake laugh and said, “Since when?”

Derek didn’t laugh, while he looked at the candles on the dining table and smelled the amazing aroma coming from the kitchen, “It’s too much, isn’t it.” Stiles asked as he thought wrong of Derek's hidden emotions. 

“What?” Derek was surprised by Stiles' question, “No it’s ridiculous and over the top, but it’s you and that’s what I think is so nice about it. Other guys may find it terrifying, but I think it’s wonderful.” Derek said as he regrets not having opened his eyes before it was too late as he had missed his chance by big-time but if he had seen Stiles as he sees him now they would have been a long serious relationship for so long. 

Shyly Stiles asks Derek while twitching under Derek’s stare, “Do you like that about me?” 

“What if you’re a psycho?” Derek said with a forced laugh as he tried not to feel any feelings because otherwise, he would kiss Stiles until he was breathless. Stiles felt like he hadn’t taken his mediation thanks to Derek’s serious look when Derek said, “Yes, it makes me feel more normal. Look, finish getting ready and we’ll do something tomorrow. 

As Derek was leaving Stiles’ apartment with a broken heart Stiles asked, “Happy hour?” in which Derek nods without turning around cause otherwise, his best friend would notice the tears that wouldn’t stop running from his eyes. “See you tomorrow,” Stiles whispered to no one when he found himself alone. 

Derek walked back to his parked car in the apartment’s parking lot in a black Chevy Camaro with tears running freely as he hurriedly unlocked his sports car. Derek sadly laughed as he pulled out a box of Chinese food and pulled a fork because he hates eating food with chopsticks. Derek eats for a couple minutes crying and chewing angrily when his phone beeps. Derek sits his food on the passenger’s seat as he checks his phone with a new message on Grindr with a picture of a hot guy who seemed tall in the profile with green eyes and light brown hair who had an uncommon nickname on Grindr. “Hello, Lizard.” Derek whispered tipsy at his phone’s screen, “I’ll see you in five minutes.” Derek looked one last time  
towards the apartment complex Stiles lived in before turning on his car and driving in the direction of Lizard’s house. 

Back in his apartment Stiles, a little confused about Derek’s actions, kept preparing his place for when Jackson arrived while Derek had just arrived at Lizard’s place and knocked on the door, Lizard greeted Derek with “Hey Derek.”

Derek greets back with a flirting smirk, “Lizard.” 

“Come on in, have a drink.” Lizard flirts with Derek.

Be able to forget all about Stiles Derek's laugh as he said, “I can see you’ve done this before.”

Lizard opened the door wider so they could both fit as Derek walked inside as if he owned the place, “Maybe once or twice.” Lizard showed off his white teeth in a wide smile.

Showing no emotions Derek asked Lizard without caring about his real name as he began to remove his shirt near the main door as Lizard turned towards him. “So, how do you want to do this?” 

“Quickly. I have dinner in an hour.” Lizard says as he begins to also remove his shirt. 

Loving the idea Derek began to unbutton his jeans, “I’m fine with being an appetizer.” Both now without shirts looked at each other like predators following their prey, “Just so you know, you’re going to be late for dessert.” 

Receiving the first kiss from Derek, Lizard followed Derek into his bedroom and as he saw Derek swaging his ass he said, “Fine by me.” Derek pushed Lizard on his bed and gave him a second-deep kiss when Lizard’s phone buzzed with a new upcoming message, “Ignore it.” Jackson whispers against Derek’s lips. “It’s probably my date tonight. He’s obsessive-compulsive.” Lizard said about his supposed boyfriend.

“How annoying,” Derek said as he pushed his tongue into Jackson’s mouth as he grinds his cock against Lizard’s even though they still had their jeans on. 

Moaning in Derek’s mouth as his cock hardens more while his phone never stops ranging, “I know, right?”

Derek pulled his mouth away from Lizard’s because his cock wasn’t as interested because of the ringing, “I’m sorry, I can’t. Just get it.”

Giving a peck Lizard pushed Derek off him as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and told Derek, “I’ll send it to voicemail.” 

Like a bucket of cold-water, Derek got off the bed like it was on fire when he saw that the guy who was calling Lizard was Stiles as he saw the picture and his name on the contact, close to bedroom’s door Derek said, “Oh! Fuck! Please tell me your name is not Jackson Whittemore.” 

“Yes, of course, it is. Lizard’s is a hookup name and Jackson Whittemore is my real name but how did you know that?” Jackson asked, a little confused as all his blood had run south since Derek walked into his house and he tried to get close to Derek when his hookup moved towards the bedroom’s door.”

Derek couldn’t believe how he got here as he out loud, “Oh, fuck me!”

Jackson, not truly understanding the issue, said in a flirting tone, “Sure, if you want me to be on top.” 

Which made Derek rub his temples because of the headache as Derek yelled, “No. As in God damn it.”

Derek left the bedroom and walked toward the main door where he had left his shirt thrown while Jackson from behind asked, “What’s the problem?”

Derek turned around and said accusingly, “Oh man, I really wanted you to turn out to be a good guy.”

“I am a good guy.” Jackson said as he tried to kiss Derek, but Derek just send him a look, “Well, maybe not marriage material, but-“

“-I got to go.” Derek cut him as he put on his shirt and opened the main door.

Jackson pulled on Derek’s right arm before saying. “Dude chill out! This is not a big deal.”

Derek pushed Jackson off him, “Actually it is. Stiles is my best friend and he’s going to freak out when he finds out that I hooked up with his boyfriend.” Derek tried to calm himself because otherwise, he would punch Jackson until he passed out for cheating on the best guy in the world. 

Laughing Jackson said, “Boyfriend? We’re not boyfriends. Stiles is a nice guy and a decent lay but that’s about where it ends.”

“Don’t make me knock you out.” Derek glared at Jackson with all hate he could manage right now,

Being the asshole who he is, Jackson threatens Derek, “Hey, you’re in my house, remember?” 

“Ok, look. This is how this is going to go. You go have dinner with Stiles and you don’t say anything about this. Look. This never happened.” Derek said as he grabbed Jackson from the shoulders with hate. 

Jackson pushed Derek out of his house as they both had a similar body weight, “I really think you should leave. I’m serious, now!” 

“I’m not done here.” Derek got aggressive when Jackson threw him a punch that Derek was able to move away from it. 

Piss Jackson threw another punch that once again he missed, “Yeah you are, and if you don’t leave I’ll call the cops.”

Derek smirked devilishly at Jackson’s comment, “I’m a cop.”

“If that is the case then I’ll just call Stiles and tell him I hooked up with his best friend ‘the cop’,” Jackson said as he folded his arms knowing that he had the upper hand in the conversation. 

Derek, scared that Jackson could follow through with his threat and ruin that only thing he had with Stiles, said, “Okay, calm down. Look I’ll go, but I need you to promise that you’re not going to be an asshole to Stiles, okay? Just go have dinner with him, don’t say anything about this. I am asking you nicely.”

“See? Now you’re being a good boy. Just so you know, I’ll do what I want. And I’ll start with throwing you out. Got it?” Jackson poisoned him as he started to close his main door angrily while a scared Derek stood on his porch. “I’m glad we’re on the same page again. Now leave!” 

After the door closed they both whispered on the opposite sides of the door, “Asshole!” 

Back at Stiles’ apartment, Stiles came out of his shower with his white towel around his hips not knowing what had happened in Jackson’s place when Stiles’ phone beep with a new upcoming message from Jackson that said ‘Not coming tonight’ which made Stiles frown as he had prepared everything for this special date.

While Derek had finally arrived at his place after driving on the pilot in his car as he felt like the worst person in the world for betraying Stiles, Derek left his keys on a bowl next to the main door and then he grabbed a bottle of beer he had on his coffee table. Derek opened that bottle and took a long drink from his beer while Stiles wondered if he could Derek after the event they went through. In the end, Stiles did call Derek on his phone, fear grew in Derek’s stomach when his phone rang and he saw Stiles’ name, Derek felt bile in his throat believing Jackson had told Stiles everything. Derek thought about leaving Stiles’ call to go to voicemail not being able to answer the call but before it went to voicemail Derek accepted the call, “Hey Stiles.”

Stiles stayed silent, Stiles who never stopped talking, this silence was killing him when Stiles said, “Jackson broke up with me.”

It breaks Derek’s heart to hear Stiles so broken but also relieved that Jackson had said nothing, “Awe.” Derek cooed, “I’m so sorry, Stiles.”

“Could you come over?” Stiles wanted the only guy who would never break his heart so that his heart could heal when we cuddled up.

Wanting to have Stiles with him Derek asked, “Death by chocolate?”

“Death by homemade tiramisu,” Stiles said with a smile which even though Derek couldn’t see he could imagine it by Stiles' happy tone. 

With an answering smile that showed off his bunny front teeth, “I’ll be right there.” 

Half an hour later Derek after eating homemade tiramisu with Stiles on the romantic table, “One day, you are going to find a guy who sees what a great catch you are. You are going to make someone the best husband.” Derek told Stiles as they cuddled on Stiles’ huge sofa in the living room in which they sat next to each other, Derek told this to Stiles because the way he would see his best friend happy would be away from him even if it meant they would be only friends. 

Stiles rubbed his face on the side of Derek’s neck, “What about you?” Stiles whispered against Derek’s skin.

Derek dryly laughs as his cock stiffens to feeling Stiles breath on his neck, “I am not a catch.”

“Well, that’s not true,” Stiles said without thinking twice because he would date Derek if Derek wasn’t allergic to serious long relationships and a man whore.

Derek knew he was only good for one-night stands and that he was a bad example for Stiles as he tightened his arms around Stiles's waist, “Yes, it is. Look, I’m not like you. Anybody who would pass up an amazing evening like this, with you, is a fool.”

Derek said all thought as he stared at Stiles’ whiskey color eyes wondering why he couldn’t end with Stiles which made Stiles blush and defend Derek’s words because if it was true he wouldn’t be single at twenty-five years old “Well, I’m obviously doing something wrong.”

“You have lousy taste in men. Take Jackson.” Derek said as he traced circles on Stiles’ back.

Stiles got himself more comfortable and smelled Derek’s amazing aroma that smelled like forest and masculine odors, “Let’s not talk about him.” Stiles said almost inaudible. 

“I think we should.” Derek wanted to clear his conscience, but Stiles wouldn’t allow him.

Stiles shakes his head, “I really don’t want to-“ Derek cuts Stiles off.

“-let me finish.” Derek began but he couldn’t come clean to Stiles for the fear that their friendship would be ruined, “Anybody who would break up with you in a text is a creep and not worth your time.”

Stiles having heard this conversation from everyone and even himself but never from Derek muffled, “You think I don’t know that? I didn’t even text him back.” Stiles laughs which Derek copied with a real laugh, “I’m sick of being mistreated by asshole guys who don’t appreciate me.”

Proud that Stiles had stood up and made Derek say, “Good for you, Stiles.”

“Now, can we just move on?” Let’s just enjoy the fact that we’re hanging out together.” Stiles said as he turned on his television to watch a rom-com with Derek as they cuddled on his sofa which made Derek softly smile and nod as if he had any other options. 

Feeling Stiles tighten his hands around Derek, “Let’s make tonight about this amazing night after eating homemade tiramisu you made and this night of cuddles.” 

Stiles toast with his fist without getting up from his warm comfortable spot and toast, “To us.” 

Derek toast with his fist against Stiles’ “To us.” They both laughed softly as they turned their heads towards the television.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smaller chapter because otherwise it would give too much information away.

A couple days after the accident in their shift Boyd and Derek were eating in the Mexican food truck in downtown LA, Boyd still fears to get salmonella but he couldn’t lie the food was amazing as he happily ate his burrito while Derek slowly ate as he felt guilty of also having sex with Jackson and no be able to tell Stiles. As they ate while resting on the front of their car patrol after Derek told Boyd everything because otherwise, his conscience would slowly kill him. 

Trying not to judge Boyd asked Derek after he chewed his bite of a burrito, “So, run this by me one more time. Why didn’t you tell him what happened the other night?”

“I just couldn’t. If you knew Stiles and how upset it would make him, trust me, you wouldn’t have told him either.” Derek said as Boyd licked his fingers.

Boyd heard Derek reason as he chewed another bite of his burrito, “Actually, yes, I would have.” Boyd muffled. 

Derek chuckled because Boyd didn’t know Stiles well like Derek he did, “Stiles can’t handle these things.”

“He’s a grown man.” Boyd defends Stiles because Derek has forgotten that Stiles is older than how Derek treats him. 

Chuckling Derek told Boyd, “Yeah, on the outside maybe but on the inside, he’s all…Hello Kitty. He’s never going to find out.” 

Boyd, knowing that the truth will always find a way to come out and will ruin Stiles’ friendship forever, shakes his head, “That’s not how it works. Trust me, they always find out. And even if they don’t, you’ll always think in the back of your head that they know something, but just aren’t saying anything.” 

“Does someone have a little baggage from a past relationship they want to talk about?” Derek jokes harshly. 

Boyd thought of his ex-Lydia from a couple years ago that he cheated and never said anything for the fear of losing their relationship and in the end, she ran to another country and said to Derek in a tone filled with guilt, “Let’s just say. I had to learn the hard way.” 

“Fine. I’ll talk to him tonight.” Derek told Boyd not really serious but when Boyd sent him a look Derek replied with a low tone, “Okay.”

Boyd nods even though he didn’t trust Derek to tell Stiles the truth tonight took another bite of his burrito to bite his tongue off, “Alright.” Boyd muffled out with a mouth full of food.

That night Derek took Stiles to a bar of Stiles’ choice which was calm as it was a Wednesday night, “How are you doing?” Derek asked softly at Stiles who was heartbroken over Jackson. 

After taking a drink from his glass of red wine, “I liked him. He was a great guy.” Stiles whined. 

Derek had decided to tell Stiles the truth even though he feared that the truth would ruin his friendship with Stiles, “He wasn’t great.”

Stiles was going to defend Jackson when the bartender who knew them by name and their favorite drink interrupted their conversation, “Hi Derek. Martini?” 

“No thanks. I’m probably just going to get it thrown in my face.” Derek threw Stiles the last comment as he shied his eyes from Stiles’. 

Confused Stiles asked Derek, “What did you do?”

Taking a deep breath Derek turned on his stool so they were face to face, “Can I just start off by saying that it was not my fault.” 

Stiles gave a soft chuckle which Derek didn’t return in which made Stiles understand that the conversation was more serious then he imagined, “That is the worst way to start a conversation. That’s like saying “I know this looks bad”, or, “This is just going to hurt a little bit”.” 

“I can tell already; this is not going to end well,” Derek said out loud, convinced he would lose the most important person in the world.

Trying to joke again Stiles said, “I’ve known you for over ten years. Nothing you say is going to bother me or surprise me anymore. So, you just tell me.” 

In the last moment, Derek twitch, some lies into the truth, “I ran Jackson’s ID down at the station. His real name is Jackson Mason Whittemore. He’s from Nebraska.”

“Well, I know where he’s from. I didn’t know his name wasn’t just Jackson.” Stiles said as Jackson never introduced himself fully. 

Now was the time Derek thought, “Yeah and his nickname isn’t Lizard either. That’s my point.” Derek stated.

“What’s the point? And who’s Lizard?” Stiles asks, confused.

Derek nodded as he exclaimed, “Exactly! Neither of us knew his real full name.”

Stiles barked, “Just tell me what happened?”

“After I left your place the other night, I went on Grindr to meet someone…” Derek’s voice faded out as he looked away from Stiles, unable to say the rest and just allow Stiles to fill himself in the issue. 

Without thinking, Stiles shouted at Derek, “You hooked up with Jackson?”

Derek looked at Stiles with guilt, “I didn’t know it was him! He said his name was Lizard. I mean, who uses that nickname anyway. He texted me on Grindr, I went over there. I did not know what I was doing was wrong. I would never do that to you.” Derek begged Stiles to understand him. 

“You suck,” Stiles told Derek with wet eyes. 

Derek turned the tables on Stiles, “How was I supposed to know? It’s not like you introduced me to the guy.”

Shaking his head Stiles angry reclaimed Derek, “You’re the one that ruined this for me. I met a great guy and you just couldn’t stand it, could you?”

“He is not a great guy, believe me, and certainly not the Prince Charming you think he is. Trust me, Jackson is a creep.” Derek said he was losing his patience because Stiles couldn’t understand that the guy laughed at Stiles while they were kissing. 

“Trust you?” Stiles said filled with anger. 

Derek gave a dry chuckle and said things that he didn’t feel were true but just wanted Stiles to feel pain as well, “Think about its Stiles. It’s always the same with you. You bring this on yourself. You keep thinking that one guy is going to be exactly what you need to be happy. It is not the case, never will be."

Stiles looked at Derek without the normal shine in his eyes and with no sarcastic comments, “Well, sadly that’s true isn’t it? You’re right, things have got to change. I got to go, sorry I can’t do this anymore,” Stiles said as he pulled out his wallet and called for the bartender. 

“Wait, what?” Derek had lost all the anger after hearing Stiles.

Stiles didn’t pay attention to Derek as the bartender got closed, “One glass of red wine.” Stiles paid and walked out of the bar. 

“Stiles,” Derek yelled at Stiles’ retreating figure.


	10. Chapter 10

LA moved as busy as the traffic never stopped which meant that Boyd and Derek were on patrol watching the traffic when a sports car zoomed by way higher than the speed limit, “Look at this guy. He didn’t even attempt to slow down when he saw us.” Boyd exclaimed but he didn’t make a movement to follow the car breaking the law. 

Angry by Stiles and his actions yelled at Boyd from the passenger seat, “So light him up!” 

“He was only going forty.” Boyd pointed out. 

Derek not caring said, “He’s speeding right in front of us. People need to learn to respect authority. Light him up!” 

Even though they were parked next to a limit sign that was at thirty-five speed, “It’s not a big deal.” Boyd said as he didn’t understand why Derek was acting this way because from the two he was easier on citizens. 

“I said, let’s get them!” Derek yelled at Boyd for not doing his job. 

Boyd, not paying attention to his partner, kept watching other cars and asked Derek, “So now you’re that asshole cop who chases down an ’87 Corolla for going fifteen miles over the speed limit?”

“Yes,” Derek said as he punched Boyd’s closet shoulder but let’s go to the car. 

Wincing a little Boyd tells Derek, “You really need to straighten this thing out with Stiles.”

Derek rolled his eyes and said, “I’ve tried calling, texting, emailing him. He obviously doesn’t want to talk to me.” When Boyd sent him a look Derek added, “I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I can take a hint when someone doesn’t want to see me.” 

“You have to go over there and work this out. Knock his door down if you have to.” Boyd suggested which made Derek snort. 

Rolling his eyes, “He doesn’t want to talk to me.” Derek yelled. 

“You’re a cop for Christ’s sake. Pull your balls off your ass and man up.” Boyd’s comments made Derek snort again. “You miss him. Make it right.” 

Derek stayed quiet as their radio talked and felt Boyd’s stare when Derek just said, “Fine.”

After their shift ended Derek went to Stiles’ apartment after trying to contact him again, with his casual clothes which were black skinny jeans, a dark brown Henley, and his favorite leather jacket, Derek knocked on Stiles’ apartment. “Stiles, open up.” Knocking harder after not receiving an answer from Stiles, “Stiles, come on, open up. I need you to open up, just talk to me.”

From the safety of his place Stiles’ neighbor, Adrian Harris yells through the walls at Derek without opening his door, “Knock one more time and I’m calling the cops.” As Harris finished his threat he came out from his place and didn’t recognize Derek in which Derek pulled out his police badge in which Harris remembered him from a couple weeks ago. “Officer.” Harris greets Derek, “Undercover, huh? A sting operation. I get it. Still after Stiles?”

Derek snorted when he also recognized the older man as Stiles’ nosy neighbor, “Have you seen him?” Derek asked.

“Nope,” Harris commented without blinking. “What did he do?” Harris asked with interest.

Derek rolled his eyes, not really understanding the man's interest, “He didn’t do anything.”

“It’s always the quiet ones. I knew he was a bad seed.” Harris said with a crazy look in his eyes as he scratched his bare belly as he was wearing an open dark blue robe and pajama pants. 

Derek, losing patience, told nosy Harris, “This isn’t the case, sir.”

Harris misunderstanding Derek’s actions and body’s movement said with a smirk, “Of course you can’t say anything. I know what’s going on. I just hope you get the son of a bitch!” Derek didn’t know if Harris thought there was more than a friendship between him and Stiles or if he actually thought Stiles had broken the law. 

Derek turned around to Stiles’ door as he had moved towards Harris’ place when the nosy old man came out as Harris looked around the hallway before he went back into his place and left Derek alone. Derek knocked hard on Stiles’ door again and yelled, “Stiles. Come on.” Derek rested on the door while he sighed because Stiles didn’t respond, “Stiles.” 

What Derek didn’t know was that Stiles was at Erica’s house as Stiles had been depressed since he fought with Derek and not having his male best friend meant that he had to lean on Erica. “Pizza, wings, and beer.” Erica told Stiles who sat depressed on her sofa while she had to pay the Pizza Hut’s delivery guy who after she pulled out two bottles of beer from her fridge, “Who needs men?” Erica asked Stiles as she sat next to her best friend, she handed Stiles a beer “We’ll have more fun without them.”

“No, we won’t,” Stiles said with a sad smile as he knew Erica was just saying this to make him less depressed even though she was only thinking about Boyd. 

Erica nodded as she returned a smile, “You’re right.”

Stiles toast his beer with Erica’s “I’ll try not to bitch about how much man sucks tonight.”

“Why?” Erica said with a surprise surprise, “It’s my favorite subject. Luckily for you, I have the perfect evening planned. Comfort food, ice cream, and a romantic movie.” Erica told Stiles as she woke her smart tv where the movie ‘To All the Boys I Have Loved’ which was paused on Netflix at the beginning. 

Stiles read the summary of the movie, “I love that we are doing this.”

Before and after Erica began dating Boyd this is her normal schedule after work, “I do it every day.”

“What about Boyd?” Stiles asked confused because he thought that Erica and Boyd’s relationship was going great.

Evil laughing Erica said, “Are you kidding? It’s his favorite thing. Two bowls of pistachio froyo, twin snuggles, and a romantic movie. We cry all night long.”

Stiles was jealous of Erica for having a perfect relationship while he was still as single as ten years ago, “Lucky bitch.” Stiles whispered at Erica.

“I know,” Erica said with a huge smile. 

Stiles stayed quiet for a long minute before he opened his mouth, “Erica, I need to tell you something. Please don’t be upset.”

Erica looked at Stiles as she tried to study him before she told him, “Any conversation that begins with, “please don’t be upset”, upsets me.”

Stiles took a deep breath before he began, “I need to start fresh. Get somewhere far away from here.”

“You’re moving to a rural neighborhood?” Erica asked, thinking that Stiles was tired of the city.

With a tiny smile Stiles explained more, “No, I’m thinking of transferring to the New York office. There’s a job opening there for a senior litigator that starts next week. I know you’re not going to agree with this.”

“You want to leave and move to New York?” Erica asked when all she wanted to be was that Stiles said that he was just joking but when she looked at Stiles and she could see he was being honest with her.

Stiles took a long intake of oxygen and then let it go through his mouth, “We both know I should go.”

Erica was trying not to cry but as she heard Stiles talk she felt angry tears run down her cheeks, “Actually, we don’t. I think you’re running away from your problems,”

Stiles was able to watch Erica cry, “Please don’t make this any harder for me than it already is. I really need to do this.”

“N-o, no, you don’t!” Erica stutters as her lower lip quivers, “It’s an irrational, impetuous, and totally emotionally clouded decision.”

Tightening his jaw, Stiles told Erica with red eyes, “I need to break this cycle and I can’t do it from Los Angeles.”

Heartbroken with Stiles' choices and a little hopeful that Derek could fix this she finally said, “Fine. I’ll concede. But only under one condition.” Erica told Stiles as she pointed her beer in his direction as she thought a plan in which the endgame would be Sterek.

“Let the negotiations begin,” Stiles said carefully as he tried to make Erica smile.

For this plan to work she will need Boyd’s help as she said, “You have to let me have a going away party for you this weekend.”

“Absolutely not. No party.” Stiles told Erica even as he smiled. 

Part one under control Erica insisted even though she had won for now, “Just a few friends over for drinks at my place?”

“No more than six.” Stiles insists. 

Erica nods as she only needed Derek and Boyd for her plan, “Deal.” After a couple minutes of drinking their beer, she asked Stiles, “So how are you going to tell Derek that you’re moving to the other side of the country?”

Stiles thought about the question as he has in the past, “I don’t know yet.” 

“I could have Boyd do it.” Erica offered after she received a sad glance from Stiles, but he shook his head as he had to do it himself. Maybe he might think about it a little more about who would tell Derek.

The next morning Boyd knocked on Derek’s door as he didn’t arrive at his shift, “Derek.” Boyd yelled as he knocked hard on the door as there weren’t any noisy neighbors here and when he didn’t receive anything from Derek he looked around for a spare key. After searching a couple minutes, he found Derek’s spare key under the welcome rug, “And to think he’s a cop.” Boyd unlocked the door in which he found Derek semi-naked as he was only wearing tight blue boxers on his only sofa. We empty beer bottles on his coffee table and dirty clothes thrown around with the television on. 

Boyd judged Derek who snoozes on the sofa, with an umbrella that Derek had around he pokes Derek on his neck, as he stood next to the sofa, which causes Derek to wake in a jump and a manly shriek, “If you were a horse I’d be obliged to put you down.”

Jokily Derek made a horse nose as he groaned when he checked his wrist and realized he doesn’t use a watch, “What time is it? Am I late?” Derek asked without even looking at Boyd who was dressed in his police uniform. 

“Let’s just say you’re early for lunch. Why don’t you get in the shower?” Boyd asked Derek as he took a seat on the sofa next to Derek as his friend groaned at the late time, “So, how long is this going to go?”

Derek groaned out as he stretched his tired muscles and thought that Boyd was talking about him being late, “Just give me five minutes to take a shower, okay?”

Boyd rolled his eyes, “Not the shower. Self-pity and depression. It’s been every night this week.” Boyd has tried to convince Derek to either get a relationship with Stiles or move on because Stiles would be in LA forever. 

“Hey, I’ve finally found something I’m good at. Why quit when I’ve almost mastered it?” Derek commented as he glared at Boyd as he stood up from his sofa and moved in the direction to his bathroom. 

‘It’s now or never’ Boyd thought as Derek was about to walk in the bathroom, “Well, since you’re already down, I’ve got something else for you. It’s an invitation.”

“From whom?” Derek asked as he turned around stretching his back.

Looking away from Derek, “Erica.” Boyd couldn’t make himself tell Derek that the party was for Stiles who was moving to New York City at the end of the week, so he gave less information, “She’s having a few people over.”

Thinking straight to Stiles, Derek asked, “Is Stiles going to be there?”

With a jaw tense, Boyd told Derek, “Yep.”

“This is the perfect opportunity for me to smooth things out with Stiles,” Derek said excitedly.

Boyd nods sternly, “In theory.”

Derek misunderstanding the issue, he asked Boyd with a smirk, “Was this Erica’s idea?”

“Absolutely,” Boyd said as he washed his hands in the upcoming issue with Derek not understanding what was happening and Boyd that he wasn't able to break Derek’s heart with the truth even though he had told Derek before to say the truth because the lie would never stay. “So, you’ll come? 

“Hell yeah. Now I have something to look forward to.” Derek toast with the rest of the beer he had in a bottle he forgot last night before he passed out.

Boyd looked at the closest window and whispered, “Me too.”


	11. Chapter 11

LAOn the same afternoon, the party was beginning at Erica’s house, it was a nice brown family house with three bedrooms and a two-car garage that had a big American flag that flew in all directions as the music was heard from the inside. A cake that was ordered by Erica for Stiles sat in the middle of her dining table that had white frosting and two lines of blue frosting around the cake that said on the top with blue frosting ‘Bon Voyage!’ Stiles sigh as most of Erica’s house was filled with their drunk friends, hearing Stiles sigh Erica whine out, “I kept it the small lie you wanted.”

“I asked you not to do anything.” Stiles said with a forced smile as the last thing he would like to do before a long car trip to New York is spending time with his supposedly ‘friends’.

Erica was not dumb, she knew Stiles did not want to be here but for her plan to work she needed Stiles long enough in the party for Derek to come and make it up with Stiles, ‘Endgame Sterek’ Erica thought. “This was my compromise,” Erica said with a devilish smile. 

“I’ll miss you,” Stiles stated as he looked at his female best friend.

Erica knew if this didn’t she would be devastated without Stiles as her only close consisted of Boyd, Derek, and Stiles, “I’m well aware. I still can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“Five days on the open road will do me good,” Stiles stated as he has always loved getting on car road trips, but this final trip would be the first one without Derek. 

Erica who was born in Colorado knew how the long trip was in and out of Colorado, not to forget the rest of the road trip to New York. “Wait until you hit Nevada. You’re going to regret that decision all the way to the Statue of Liberty.”

Boyd who was drinking shots of tequila, trying to calm down the butterflies in his stomach from not telling Derek that Stiles was moving away from him, then he did not tell Erica nor Stiles that he chose that decision and was listening to their conversation. “Derek’s here.” Boyd yelled to Erica and Stiles then he added as he grabbed the bottle of tequila, “I’ll be in the bomb shelter if anyone needs me.”

Erica is about to read Boyd’s body and stops him before he could run away from the upcoming argument, “Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” As Erica saw Derek move closer to them she told Boyd with a fake smile, “We need someone who can operate a handgun.”

“Hey!” Derek greeted with a smile the showoff his white teeth the group which broke Stiles confusion bubble from watching Erica talk and gave Derek a tight smile. “Thank you so much for inviting me.” Derek told Erica and then he asked Stiles as they stood close, “It’s good to see you. So, what is the occasion? You got a promotion, right?”

Stiles, thinking that Derek knew he was moving across the country, looked at Erica confused thinking she held Derek which made Derek look in her direction confused about what was happening, that made Erica send Boyd a confusing look. Boyd looked away from their stares, “Boyd, will you help me, dear? Oh, and bring a shovel.” Erica stated as she wrapped her hand around Boyd’s upper arm as she clawed him because he had lied to her when he had promised to tell Derek the truth. “Would you excuse us?” Erica asks Stiles and Derek, “He’s going to be very busy digging a six by three-foot hole out back.” 

“What was that about?” Derek asks Stiles, confused as Erica pulls Boyd out of the house in the direction of her backyard, and Derek takes a drink from the bottle of beer he picked on his way to the living room.

With a forced smile, Stiles told Derek, “It’s just that this isn’t exactly a party for my promotion.”

“So, you didn’t get a promotion?” Derek asks confused as he did not know what was happening with Stiles since that day the problem happened with Jackson.

Stiles did not want to be the one to tell Derek the truth, but he knew it was better than Derek learned the news from him instead of someone else, “I technically did, I guess you could say that.” 

“Well, congrats!” Derek told Stiles excited as he hugged Stiles, but Stiles did not let the hug go on for long.

For a couple seconds Stiles thought if he should say the truth now, “It’s also a going-away party.”

Derek would notice how tense Stiles was as he told him that it was a going-away party, but he was more interested in Stiles’ pick lips, “For who?” Derek asked as he looked around for a clue but when he looked back at Stiles he saw how Stiles was looking at him and he realized what was happening, “Oh, you’re leaving. Where? When?”

Stiles gulp, “I head out on Saturday morning. Drive across the country to New York.” 

Trying to clearly understand what was going on Derek said back offended, “Saturday to New York and this is how you tell me?”

“Well, Boyd was going to tell you,” Stiles stated without truly understanding how there was hurting Derek. 

Derek sent Boyd a look of betrayal, “You asked Boyd to tell me?”

“Erica did.” Erica glared at Stiles from across the room as Stiles was accusing Boyd and her about what was happening while Boyd did not understand why they had not been dating. 

Erica did not know what this was happening as her plan was supposed to get Stiles and Derek to become a couple, “How could you leave and not say anything to me?” 

Stiles did not get why Derek was acting this way when he had betrayed their friendship first, “I haven’t left yet.” Stiles states in an asshole tone. 

“Yeah, but you’re planning on its Stiles. Why?” Derek asked, not truly understanding what was going on as he was feeling a headache. 

Full of anger he told Derek, “Because I don’t have a reason to stay anymore.”

From receiving so much anger from Stiles and feeling cornered he felt anger running through his veins Derek gave the last kick, “I’m not a good enough reason?” 

“You tell me, Derek?” Stiles asked as he stared at Derek.

Trying to fix this with Stiles for a final time began, “If this about the Jackson thing. I told you I did not mean to mess it up for you. I was just trying to protect you.” 

Feeling Boyd and Erica’s stare on him, Stiles told Derek, “I know that and I’m not mad about it anymore. I am the reason I need to leave. I need to grow up and stop looking for my Prince Charming to come and save me.” Stiles threw Derek’s comment back. 

“That is what I’ve been telling you the whole time,” Derek exclaimed with a smile believing that Stiles was conceived and that he would forget about moving across the country, more important away from him. 

Stiles gave Derek a sad smile, “Well then, I agree with you.” Stiles for a second had hoped that Derek would share the same feelings he had for Derek, but he had to understand that Derek had a phobia for serious relationships. 

“So, you think that going to New York is what’s going to make you happy.” Derek knew that even though it hurt him he would let Stiles go away because more important than having Stiles in his life he wanted him to be happy even if it meant to have him across the country. 

Derek was making it hard for Stiles who just said, “It’s a start.”

In that instant, Derek felt like he was choking on his saliva because the only person for whom he would take a bullet said that he would rather move across the country than stay with him in California, for once Derek felt lonely in the world. Losing himself in the darkness told Stiles, “Well then, I guess that’s that.” For this reason, is why Derek has never believed in serious relationships and if he were not meant to be Stiles then he would live a bachelor's life for the rest of life. 

“I guess so.” Those last words that Stiles broke the rest of Derek’s heart but by saying those words Stiles wanted Derek to tell him to love him, but he thought that Derek would never want to have a serious relationship.

Derek turned away from Stiles so he wouldn’t see the tears escaping from his eyes but Boyd and Erica saw them which made them walk to them as if trying to save what was between Stiles and Derek but it was too late as the last hope of Derek had gone. 

After walking out of Erica’s house Derek went to the same bar where he told Stiles the truth about Jackson, he was still wearing the same clothes that he wore for the party which was a wine color dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Derek had lost the count of the shots he had drunk as a way to forget about his heart and Stiles, he was about to go flirt at a bunch of college male students that were sending signals of wanting him for a night when his phone beep with an incoming message. Derek checked his phone whose screen was towards the table; he saw that it was a message of a guy who wanted a one night from Grindr. Derek smiled sadly at the guy’s picture then he deleted Grindr from his phone because he was not about to repeat the mistake twice and at the bar, he silently promised that he was going to find a real serious relationship even if he had lost Stiles. 

His phone’s background was a picture of Boyd and him in their police uniforms leaning on their patrol car. As Derek drank the last of his numberless shot of whiskey he promised to be a better man for his future husband so when the bartender asked if Derek wanted another Derek had said no when Boyd carefully arrived at Derek’s right side. Knowing who it was Derek told Boyd with a fake smile, “I’m mad at you.”

“I know,” Boyd accepted his fault as he felt that Derek wasn’t stable, “but being that I’m your only friend now and your partner at work, I think you’re going to have to get over it pretty quickly.”

A drunk Derek was better at being fine with what had happened with Stiles a couple hours ago then a sober Derek said, “You knew that it was a going-away party.”

Knowing Boyd that he had done wrong by raising Derek’s hopes when Stiles was actually moving to New York, an apology to Derek, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I figured you deserved to hear it directly from Stiles. Plus, if I had told you, you wouldn’t have come to say goodbye.”

“You don’t know me.” Derek was irritated at the remark.

Boyd huffed out, “It’s like we never even met.”

Derek sometimes hated Boyd for his sarcastic comments but as Boyd had said a minute ago he is his only friend now that Stiles is moving to New York, “You know, he’s right? It is better for both of us if he just leaves.” 

“Well, you certainly know what’s best.” Boyd sarcastically agreed.

Derek knew the language of sarcasm thanks to growing up with the king of sarcasm known as Stiles Stilinski, “I’m not like Stiles. I do not need anyone.” 

Just because Derek promised himself to be a better man for his future partner does not mean he has to tell Boyd the truth, “It’s true. You are not miserable at all when he’s gone.” Boyd could not understand why Derek did not just accept that he wanted Derek for more than just a friend. 

“Stiles is a hopeless romantic. All he wants is someone to love him.” Drunk Derek said with a small smile.

Boyd mocking said, “Yeah, so unreasonable.”

Derek not understanding Boyd’s tone in the drunken state he continued, “Plus, he’s a people pleaser. All he cares about is the guy he’s with.”

“That’s horrible. I can see why guys would hate that.” Boyd said in the same tone.

Still not understanding the tone and not even realizing that Boyd was just playing along, “Stiles is like a penguin. He will bond to you, he’s dependable and trustworthy.”

Boyd, still playing along with his drunk friend, said, “I’m really starting to hate that guy.”

Derek gave a drunken smile as he thought about Stiles, “I mean, could you imagine if Stiles and I were together.”

“Not at all. It’s crazy to think that two people who care about each other as much as you two do would ever, ever want to be in a relationship.” Boyd sarcastically agreed with Derek as he could understand now what Derek’s feelings for Stiles were as he did not have his walls up when he was drunk. 

Looking at a spot on the wall in front of him he starts to confess a little of his feelings as he seems to forget who he was talking to, “I know, right? I mean, if Stiles were the perfect guy for me, I would have realized that years ago.” 

Losing the sarcastic tone Boyd agreed with Derek, “Absolutely. I mean there is not why you’d overlook something so obvious for so long.”

“Exactly.” Derek said as he thought what it would be to the first to see Stiles in the morning and the last to see him every night, “Stiles just wants to be married and all I want is for him to be happy.”

Boyd was able to sense the truth in Derek’s words which is he said the real reason why Stiles was moving across the country even though it would hurt his friend even worse, “Then I guess the only way for that to happen is to remove you from his life.”

A tear ran down Derek’s left cheek as he heard Boyd’s word, but he did not bother to dry the tear with his hand, “Yeah, I guess.” After the tear dried out he began to cry harder and it broke Boyd to see a man as strong as Derek break down in a bar which is a reason why he took Derek to Derek’s apartment. 

As Derek broke down in the bar Stiles had just arrived from Erica's house, he was physically tired from spending the past hours talking with his ‘friends’ and mentally tired from the argument with Derek, with a sigh he walked into his apartment. In the past days he had packed his place up as a truck rental would pick up his boxes and furniture a couple days after he began his car trip, the only things he had to pack were the things he would take in the car and his minibar. As Stiles looked around he saw that he had to pack up the picture Derek gave him ten years ago when they made the ten-year plan. 

After Boyd dropped Derek off at his apartment he walked into his messy living room where he threw the keys in a tiny table next to his sofa that filled his living room that lay next to the copy of the picture he gave Stiles ten years ago. The picture was the two of them back in college with them sitting on a sidewalk as Stiles looked towards the camera while Derek looked away with a basketball in his hands. Derek looked at the picture for a couple minutes as Stiles opened a box that held the rest of his minibar he then pulled out a glass and poured himself some whiskey. 

Derek grabbed a new bottle of beer he had behind the picture of Stiles and him but in his drunken state, he pulled the bottle clumsily which caused the framed picture to the ground where it broke into pieces. It caused Derek to laugh as the broken framed picture remembered Derek's broken heart. Derek cuddled into his sofa as he took a drink from his beer while Stiles toast with the glass of whiskey, “To Derek.” 

At the same time, they both toast for the opposite, “I hope you find someone to love you.” Both drank the rest of their drinks and then Derek passed out which caused the bottle to slip from his right hand to the ground where it broke on top of the already broken frame picture.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is almost over, as maximum there are two chapters left.

_**It is better to cross the line and suffer the consequences than to just stare at that line for the rest of your life. -Anonymous** _

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the matrimony of these two men. This is a relationship that stands for love and loyalty.” A fountain was heard as a marriage officiant said as Derek walked towards the made up altar where Stiles stood in a white tux with another man who had it back towards Derek as Derek could not see who the man was. Derek sat in the front of Stiles' side of guests as the marriage officiant continued the ceremony, “This is a relationship that stands for honesty and trust. But most importantly, this is a relationship that stands for friendship. Because before they were lovers, they were friends, and it is this seed of friendship that love was their destiny.” Derek saw that Stiles looked away from his groom next to him so he could look at Derek in which Derek returned the look which made them both smile. “One cannot dictate or determine the course of love. For it love finds you worthy, then love directs you.” The marriage officiant directed her last comment towards the couple as she gave a lovely look at Stiles and the unknown groom, “It is this sacred and holy estate which you enter into as one.” Stiles gave his groom a beautiful smile that showed off how happy he was, “And if there is anyone who has just cause why these two should not join as one, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.” 

In the last comment, the marriage officiant looks at Derek, then Stiles looks at Derek, a bit confused in why the marriage officiant and Stiles look at Derek but with an elbow from Erica in his ribs made him follow his wife Erica in looking at Derek. Derek understood what they were asking him to do and he did think about speaking up so this marriage would not continue but Derek just shut his mouth harder as he had to bite his tongue to speak up. Stiles dare Derek to hold his peace forever and which the marriage officiant took the clue and ask Stiles, “Do you take this man to love, honor, and comfort, and keep in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy and cherish and bestow upon him your deepest devotion for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Stiles said loudly as Erica, his best man, stood to his side and Derek didn’t notice that Boyd was the unknown groom’s best man as he was trying not to speak up as he was watching the love of his life get married in front of him.

The marriage officiant lovely smile by Stiles’ answer and what she said next caught Derek off balance as he had thought she would ask the groom’s answer so he could see who was taking Stiles away from him but it seemed he had arrived late at the ceremony. “Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband.” She said as she grabbed Stiles’ right arm and the groom’s left hand, “You may now kiss your groom.” Stiles moved in the direction of his groom with his face away from Derek but then the groom turned in Derek’s direction and the face from the groom took Derek’s breath away as the groom was him. The guy on the opposite side from Stiles was Derek, in a tuxedo similar to the one Stiles’ was wearing. Derek kissed Stiles with his mouth shut, an innocent kiss to complete their marriage ceremony and that kiss caused Derek to wake up on his old sofa in his messy living room. 

Derek right then realized that he had always loved his best friend and all he had done was pushed Stiles away in fear of losing the most important person in his life that any time now was going to begin his car trip to New York City. Derek looked at his phone to check the time and noticed that it was almost time for Stiles to leave his apartment which caused him to stand up from the sofa in hurry, he put on the dress shoes he wore to Stiles’ party that at some point in the night he threw off. As Derek walked in the direction to his main door he checked for his keys in his dress pant’s pockets which he then saw on the table next to his door where the shatter framed photo laid on the ground.

Back at Stiles’ apartment, Stiles was finally done of packing his car with boxes he would take in his car while the rest of the boxes would wait until the rental truck would arrive to grab the rest of his things but as Stiles went to grab the box that held his minibar he had the photo Derek gave him ten years ago hang above the box. Stiles leaned against the box as he stared at the photo, he thought that if he had more time he would try to fix the issues with his friendship with Derek but time was running out for him to start the car trip to New York City. 

Derek had finally arrived at Stiles’ neighborhood which was a little better than his own neighborhood as Stiles got paid better than him and Derek thought as he was stopped by a rental truck that this neighborhood seemed to be in the move of leaving or arriving. “Come on! Are you kidding me?” Derek yelled at the rental man walking across the street at a snail pace but then he could push the boxes correctly so he turned around in the middle of the street and then a sedan was in the one way at a time. Derek understood the street laws he was about to go backwards to give the sedan the chance to drive down the street and when Derek looked at his mirror he saw how a car got behind him which caused Derek to laugh and laugh at the situation he was stuck in. ‘Oh…I can’t’ Derek mouthed at the sedan’s driver as he made gestures to the car that was behind him, “Come, come on, come on!” Derek cheered as the sedan drove backward as the driver realized that the Camaro in front could not do anything. 

While at the same time Stiles had just finished packing his grey mini cooper with the things he would take with him to New York City and drove away from his apartment without knowing Derek was in the way to his place while Derek was still waiting for the sedan to give his Camaro a clear way to leave. A couple minutes after Derek arrived in front of Stiles’ apartment complex, Derek parked his sports car awfully as he raced to Stiles’ apartment in hopes of finding his best friend and he knocked the same way he did when he couldn’t find Stiles a couple weeks ago. “Stiles, are you in there?” Derek asks as he tries to cool down by brushing his hair away from his forehead as he could not fix his crumple dress clothes. “Stiles!” Derek exclaimed as he knocked harder on the wooden door, “Stiles!” 

“What are you god-damned kids up to now?” Adrian Harris yells as he opens his door after he was woken from his nap by the banging sound and screams that came from the direction of his neighbor’s door. 

When Derek heard Stiles’ neighbor he turned in the direction of Adrian and with his eyes lowered Derek said, “I’m sorry to disturb you, sir.”

Realizing who was knocking on Stiles’ door even without his police uniform said in a lower tone, “I’m sorry officer, I didn’t realize it was you. Still haven’t caught him yet?” Harris asked Derek as he seemed to be looking for Stiles and never seemed to find him. 

“Have you seen him today?” Derek asks knowing that he was wasting time talking with Harris without getting anything that interests him. 

Adrian thought when the last time he saw his young neighbor, “Saw him this morning. He woke me up making a ruckus. I went back to sleep. Which I never do by the way. Damn Sciatica kept me up all night. I got one of these dial mattresses. I changed it from a four to a six, I thought that might help.” Harris went on talking about his new mattresses which caused Derek to do a movement with his head as he tried to either hurry Adrian in his story or stop his story but not getting the clue Harris said, “I slept better on my old Sealy. You think they’d let me take this one back?” It’s only been six week-”

“-I really have to get to Stiles so if you know where he is?” Derek cut Adrian off.

Adrian finally knew a question was asked by his favorite officer because after all, he had seen Stiles pack his car, “Gone now. I guess you missed him.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Derek lost all hope with Harris’ comment as he now realized that Stiles probably had left LA while he was here stuck with Stiles’ ex-smelly neighbor who seemed to own only a pair of pajamas.

Adrian was not as dumb as Derek and other people thought because even he could see that Derek and Stiles were in love which is why he told the sadden young officer, “You’re going to go after him aren’t you?”

Derek imagining Adrian had issues in his head, “He’s not a criminal.” Derek said with a tight smile. 

Harris gave Derek a smile that made his eyes shine, “I know that. I am not blind and stupid. You obviously love him.” Harris stated. 

“I do.” Derek finally accepts the truth about the love he has for Stiles which causes him to zoom out as he thought about the way he would love to spend the rest of his life with Stiles.

“Then go after him!” Adrian yells at Derek which causes Derek to laugh at the old man’s comment, “Don’t make the same mistake I did and end up like me. Trust me.” Derek did not know what to do even as he understood what Harris was telling him, “Don’t just stand there, go get him!”

Derek unfroze with an awful attitude, “He’s going to New York, I don’t know where he is. I'm not going to catch up to him.”

Harris sends Derek a crazy look, “You’ve got a cop car don’t you? Light up that son of a bitch I’ve seen go two-hundred miles an hour. Tear ass down that freeway! Don’t let him get away.”

  
“Okay. Okay.” Derek agreed with Harris and left the apartment complex running in the direction of his black Camaro as he made a call to Boyd needing to use the car patrol to catch Stiles before he left the state of California. 

Acting as if he had not given Derek the comment or maybe forgetting he had said that to Derek he whispered to an empty hallway, “Crazy kids.” Harris looked around his perimeter for any strangers before walking back to his apartment and resumed his nap.

Boyd had caught Derek’s Camaro in the exit to the freeway in which he arrived in their car patrol and soon they were running down the freeway with the police sirens screaming off, “I’m sorry for getting you out of bed so early for this.” Derek apologized as he drove the police car because in his opinion Boyd drove too slow when it came to catching up with Stiles before he drove too far from their location. 

“Who needs to sleep on a Saturday morning?” Boyd asks Derek sarcastically but in a positive tone, he adds, “Besides, this is fun. It’s just like those movies Erica makes me watch.” 

Derek didn’t even think twice about what Boyd said about movies as he knew since the beginning that when Boyd and Erica began dating she had him wrapped around her tiny finger, “I have to catch up to Stiles before it’s too late. Do me a favor, call him and see where he is?” Derek demands as he pushes more on the gas pedal which causes Boyd to hold himself from the dashboard.

Boyd splutters as he grasps the dashboard as if his life depends on it “No way! That is not how it's done, Stiles is a romantic. We have to catch up with him. It’s the element of surprise that will win him back.”

“Yeah, and what if we don’t make it there in time?” Derek said as he got in the freeway and raised the police car’s speed about twice the speed limit as Boyd feared for his life but in a way he trusted Derek. 

Boyd smirk, “Trust me on it I know how it’s done. You always get the guy in the end…”

Boyd’s last famous words as they didn’t catch up to Stiles even though Derek drove all the way to Nevada’s ‘Welcome to Nevada the Silver State’ sign in the middle of the desert after Derek kicked rocks around in the Mojave Desert and then hit their police car until he got tired. Now they were both leaning on the hood with Derek wearing the same clothes from Stiles’ go away party and Boyd was wearing a button shirt with a pair of sweatpants as they watched the sunrise to its location in the sky.

“Calling doesn’t seem like such a bad idea now, does it?” Derek was the first one to break the silence with a sarcastic rhetorical question.

Boyd rolled his shoulders and responded, “It always works in the movies.”

Cars kept driving by on the road behind them when Derek asked quietly, “So what now?”

Not knowing what else to say Boyd answered honestly, “I don’t know. It usually doesn’t turn out this way.”

“I’m too late, aren’t I?” Derek asked in a tone that meant Derek had put his walls up and he was about to turn into an asshole who only talks in a one-word conversation and with his eyebrows. “Might as well head back I know you have plans with Erica.” Derek huffed out with a smirk as he put on the black sunglasses he had in his dress shirt’s front pocket. 

Boyd agreed with Derek, “Let me call her and let her know I’ll be a little late.” Boyd said he knew he would not arrive at their weekly brunch as it was close to noon. 

“I’ll be in the car,” Derek commented as he opened the door and climbed into the driver seat as Boyd pulled out his phone and called Erica. 

Erica was at her house slice oranges so she could make two glasses of fresh orange juice when her phone buzzed with an incoming call which caused her to gasp out loud and almost caused her to cut her finger with the knife. Erica greeted Boyd, “This better not be an ‘I can’t make it today’ call.”

Boyd interrupted Erica, “No, no, I’ll be there. Small emergency. I will just be a little late.” 

“Well hurry, so you can start making it up to me. And do not forget your uniform, especially the nightstick.” Selfish Erica stated as he did not care what the small emergency was as long they could have the weekend for themselves only.

“Bye,” Boyd said as he ended the call and also climbed into the car patrol.


	13. Chapter 13

As Erica and Boyd hung the call at the same time Stiles stood up from one of the coaches in Erica’s living room to grab a bottle of red wine so he could start his car trip across the country with a clear head, “Boyd’s going to be a little bit late.” Erica announced to Stiles as he grabbed two glasses and took a seat next to her by the kitchen table, “Keep me company for just a bit more?”

“I’ve got three thousand miles ahead of me and now I’m going to be able to think about you and Boyd playing “cops and robbers”.” Stiles whines as he serves them half a glass of red wine.

With a smirk, Erica said, “You should see me trying to resist arrest.”

Stiles drank the rest of his wine and Erica barely tasted her drink, “I really need to go. I just wanted to help you clean up and say goodbye.”

“Let’s have a mimosa for the road.” Erica trying to stale Stiles a little more because she didn’t want her best friend to leave hold up the jug of fresh orange juice she made for the breakfast with Boyd and a bottle of champagne as she had forgotten about the glass of red wine Stiles had served, “No one should drive into the middle of this country without at least two drinks int them.”

If only Derek and Boyd could see them right now thought Stiles as he tells Erica, “You’re awful.”

“I know.” Erica agrees.

Erica and Stiles did not stop at one mimosa as they kept on until they ran out of orange juice when Derek and Boyd finally arrived from the failed drive to Nevada in their patrol car, Derek pulled in front of Erica’s driveway to drop Boyd off. They both remove their seatbelts when Boyd asks Derek, “Are you sure you don’t want to join us for brunch?”

“You know a gay guy is tired when he turns down brunch.” Derek said without sounding like an asshole, but he just wanted to hide in his apartment for the next few days, “I had a bad night and a crappy morning.”

Boyd tried to increase Derek's happiness once again as he told Derrick to go to a bar and he could convince Erica to move their brunch until tomorrow, “Bottomless drinks. I have a feeling you’ll get your money’s worth today.”

“I really don’t feel like being around people.” Derek gruff out, “Especially those in love.” Derek changed his tone of voice and brought out a smirk as Erica walked out of her house in the direction of their car patrol.

Boyd opens his car’s door as Erica asks, “Where the hell have you two been?” Derek smirk bigger at Erica’s comment as she realized that it was the police car they were driving, “And you brought the squad car.” Thinking about the roleplay Boyd and she could have with the car comment, “Nice touch.”

The three-stay quiet thinking about what Erica had said when Boyd broke the silence, “We drove to Nevada this morning. We’re trying to catch up with Stiles.”

“Nevada?” Erica asks confused as to how the hell would Stiles already be in Nevada when he had not left long from her place, “Why are you trying to catch up with Stiles?”

Boyd never being able to keep a secret from Erica and it’s not like Derek said it was a secret, “Derek wants to talk to him. He doesn’t want him to leave.”

Erica knowing that there was still a chance that Sterek could exist and a chance to have her best friend in the same city told the dumb guys in front of her with a smirk, “Well, you just missed him.”

“Obviously,” Derek said in an asshole tone as he did not understand why she had to point it out knowing that it hurt him.

Erica smirk bigger knowing she had outsmarted Derek once again, “You and your detective skills. I mean he was just here; he left a minute ago.”

“Hey, we can still catch him!” Boyd states out while Derek pulls out his phone as hope gets back into him from being able to stop Stiles from leaving for New York City without him.

Derek called Stiles and as the phone began to ring Erica stated, “You can’t call him. That’s not the way it works.”

“I know.” Boyd joined the conversation, “I’ve been trying to tell him that.”

The phone buzzed from next to Stiles with an upcoming call in the car but when Stiles saw he was calling him he turned off his phone and whispered, “I just can’t.”

Back with Derek, he heard the Stiles’ voicemail, “Straight to voicemail.”

As Stiles was about to pull out of his parking spot a couple cars down from Erica’s house he saw with his front car’s car mirror Boyd and Derek’s squad car park in front of Erica’s house. Stiles would have to drive by the squad car as Erica’s street only had one exit and it was on the opposite side from where he was. Stiles praying to god that none of his friends see him drive by turning on his mini copper and pull in the street as he turns around his car in the street which causes Erica to catch sight of him.

“He’s right there.” Erica pointed out to Derek and Boyd, as both saw Stiles’ car driving in their direction she yelled at Derek, “Go! Go!”

Derek and Boyd got out of their squad car and ran in Stiles' direction, Derek jumped in front of the incoming mini car with his hands raised in the air to make Stiles stop the car, “Are you crazy?!” Stiles yells at Derek as he almost crashes into him, “Move!” Stiles yells out.

“Are you kidding me?! Stop!” Derek yelled at Stiles as he could feel the car slightly moving closer to him.

Stiles did not pay attention to Derek and kept pressing on the gas pedal, “Get out of my way.” Boyd got in Derek’s position as Derek walked to Stiles’ open driver window, “I need to leave.”

“Stiles,” Derek states Stiles’ name knowing he was going to win the argument.

Stiles understood that if he stopped the car he was not going to go to New York City and start all over because Derek was going to find a way to convince him to stay, “No, let me go .” Stiles whines and then yells “Move!” when he saw Erica stand in the back of his car, he was no corner. Stiles furiously opened his door and as he stood IN front of Derek he felt his eyes prickling with angry tears he yelled at the three of them, “Why are you all doing this to me?” Stiles looking at Derek said, “There’s nothing you can do to make me stay.

It was no or never thought Derek as he launched his head forward until he was kissing Stiles’ dark pink lips as he knew nothing else was going to convince Stiles to not leave, after a couple seconds of Derek kissing Stiles unmovable lips, let go.

Derek began to feel fear as maybe Stiles felt nothing for him besides a friendship when Stiles opened his lips to ask in an asshole tone, “Was that supposed to change my mind?”

“That was the idea,” Derek answers Stiles’ questions as he nods.

Stiles twisted his lips angrily, “it didn’t. I can’t do this with you anymore.” Erica and Boyd drop their heads while Derek just stares at Stiles as ramble angrily, “I’ve got to do what’s right for me now, and that’s getting away from you.”

Derek hid his annoyance as he tried to keep Stiles from leaving, “You may not need someone, but you deserve someone. And I want to be that person.”

Stiles laughed sarcastically at Derek’s comment, “You’re not capable of having a relationship.”

“What have we been doing the last ten years? I may not be the Prince Charming that you imagine, but you know I would slay a dragon for you.” Derek said as he got closer to Stiles until he could put his hands-on Stiles waist.

Stiles pushed Derek’s hands away and walked backward until there was enough space between them again, “It’s not enough, Derek.”

Not understanding what else Stiles wanted to hear, did Stiles want to hear that there was not anybody in this world that loved Stiles as much as he did, “What else is there?”

“Trust, love, companionship, and respect,” Stiles said dryly.

Derek looked at Stiles with an unreadable look, “We don’t have all those things?” Derek asks which only causes Stiles to look at him without answering which convinces Derek to understand that the young man in front of him did not want him the same way. “Well then, I’ll guess I’ll have to make this easy for you. Because you don’t have a choice.”

No one could keep him here by force, Stiles thought, which is why Stiles gaped out, “I’m sorry, what?”

Derek did not look at Stiles nor did he answer Stiles as he looked at Erica, “I’m glad you’re here because I need a lawyer. Would you please tell me if this is still legally binding?” Derek asks as he hands Erica the napkin the sign ten years that if neither has found someone in ten they would end together for the rest of their lives.

“I charge seven-hundred dollars an hour.” Erica states as she didn’t accept the crumble napkin which caused Derek to roll him but noticing how annoyed and tense Derek was and added, “Fine, I’ll do it pro-bono. Let me see it.” Erica grabbed the napkin, she read the whole messy written contract but when she saw the date required she sadly said, “I’m sorry, it’s not legally binding. It states that this becomes effective on Stiles’ birthday.” Erica changed her tone as she handed the napkin back to Derek with a smirk, “Unfortunately, that’s not until tomorrow.”

Derek accepts the napkin and looks at Stiles with a glimmer in his eyes, “I guess we’ll just have to wait twelve hours.”

Boyd walked towards Derek and Stiles until he stood next to them and announced with a smile as Boyd crossed his arms, “We can put him under house arrest until the contract is due. I can leave this perp in your custody.”

“The law is the law.” Derek states with the same tone that shows no emotions.

Stiles angrily leaned against his mini cooper, “I’m so glad that everybody’s made the decision about what I should do.” Stiles said a low tone as he accused Erica of looking at Boyd and finally Derek, “Does anybody want to know what I think?”

“Yes, of course,” Derek states he never stops watching Stiles movements.

Stiles finally accepting his faith said, “I think after waiting ten years, I deserve a proper kiss.” What Stiles said caused Derek to show off his bunny teeth not for long as then Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed Derek with open lips which caused Derek to wrap his arms around Stiles’ waist.

Derek and Stiles felt as if they finally had arrived at home which caused them to smile as Erica and Boyd clapped around the new couple.

A couple hours later Stiles’ iPad from the nightstand next to him rang with a facetime incoming call from Derek, “You’re calling me why?” A naked Stiles who only his blanket covers him asks Derek with a twinkle in his eyes.

Derek responded with a twinkle in his eyes too, “Well, I always call you after I hook up with a hot guy.”

“How was it?” A blushing Stiles asks Derek.

Derek smiled as he laid on his bed while holding his phone with a hand, “Let me put it like this: I’m going to have to call you back because I’m about to do it again.”

Blushing harder, Stiles asked in a fake shock tone, “It was that good?”

“Oh yeah. And by the way, Happy Birthday Stiles.” Derek whispers.

Getting quiet as well Stiles said, “It certainly is.” They both hang up the facetime call and flip their bodies until they are facing the opposite side of the bed where Stiles lay on the opposite side of Derek in the same bed.


	14. Chapter 14

It still felt strange in a good way to wake up next to Stiles in their new apartment, after stopping Stiles from moving to New York City they both thought it was a good idea to start over in a new apartment in which they both decorate to their choices. A couple days after they moved into their apartment Derek woke earlier than Stiles like always, Stiles was sleeping on his chest with a thin bed sheet around their naked bodies. Living together means that after having wonderful rounds of sex they can go to sleep naked, Derek massage Stiles’ shoulders with his hands as he kisses Stiles’ forehead.

With the hand Stiles wasn’t lying on he pushed the bed sheet from Stiles’ mid-back down until it was under Stiles’ thick butt, Derek gently massaged Stiles’ left butt cheek which caused Stiles to wake up and kiss Derek on the lips as they were face to face. Stiles moved a hand of his from Derek’s abs up to his pec and all the way to his neck as they fought for dominance in their French kiss as Derek continued to massage Stiles' ass. Wanting to move the show along Stiles push the bedcovers to the bottom of their bed, Stiles wraps his hand around Derek’s hard cock as now they laid nude on the bed and then Stiles laid on top of Derek. Stiles felt as Derek moved one his thick thighs in-between Stiles thinner thighs which caused Stiles to hump against his lover’ thigh while they kept kissing as Derek massaged his boyfriend’s ass as he grabbed each butt cheek apart.

Stiles began dropping wet kisses on Derek’s neck, collarbones, pecs, and then Derek’s hard cock, as Stiles wraps his lips around the cock in front of him he felt a dry finger circling his slightly open asshole which causes him to moan around a mouthful of dick. Stiles deep throat Derek’s cock which caused Derek to grab handfuls of hair as he began to thrust deeper into his boyfriend’s warm throat. Stiles wrap a hand around the part of cock as Derek slap his cock against Stiles’ face

“Fuck this.” Derek moans as he pushes Stiles off him and kneels next to Stiles so he could put his cock back into Stiles’ mouth but in a position, he could dominate as Stiles wraps a hand around his own weeping dick as his mouth was abused.

As Derek removes his cock a little Stiles curse out, “Mm, fuck.” Stiles made choke sounds when Derek came to thrust harder and then Derek moved away from Stiles’ mouth so he could also suck on Stiles’ thinner cock. Stiles grabs Derek’s head back so they could kiss as Stiles’ hole was being massaged by Derek’s thick fingers that Stiles already wants in him. Stiles moans loud when Derek moves between Stiles wide-open thighs as he licks from his lover’s cock to his asshole and then repeats his actions “Uh, fuck.” Stiles said as Derek raised his legs up in the air so he could begin to rim his hole like Derek knew his new boyfriend loved because even though they had not been together for long he had already learned some tricks.

Derek spit saliva on Stiles’ hole as they were looking at each other in the eyes which caused Stiles to grab two handfuls of bedsheets as his asshole was being abused by Derek’s mouth, they both played hump when Derek moved away from Stiles wet and relaxed hole. Stiles flips them and now Derek is under as they still playfully hump Derek’s cock against Stiles’ open hole and then Derek flips them around. This time Stiles was laying on his stomach with his legs open as Derek ate Stiles’ asshole again as he humped the pillows under his cock as he thought about breeding Stiles. Derek raised again so he could hump his dick on Stiles’ hole which caused his lover to bite their mattress as Stiles already wanted Derek to breed him, but Derek was not ready to let him go.

Derek bit the back of Stiles’ neck like a wolf would do to its mate when it came to breeding as Derek slightly pushed his cock into Stiles hole, they both moaned when Derek bottomed out. “Harder.” Stiles moaned as Derek began to thrust harder and deeper as he bit all the skin off Stiles he could get into his mouth. Derek rolled his hips as he kissed Stiles hard on the mouth with tongue and teeth from both of them and then Derek got off the bed, he stood next to their bed so Stiles could suck on his dick again. They didn’t last long as Derek pushes Stiles into his back so he could eat Stiles again as he wanted his hole even wetter and when he thought it was enough he pushed into Stiles again as he was in a rut when it came to Stiles. Their moans and slaps of skin were the only sound in their bedroom as they share hot kisses while Stiles felt Derek rutting into him

Stiles almost out of pleasure when Derek began to deep and hard for a couple minutes when out of nowhere Stiles was picked up by Derek with a cock still in him as he was moving on Derek but now on the only sofa they had in their bedroom.

In this new position, Stiles was able to dominate the thrusts as he was riding Derek while his lover only thrust up when Stiles gave him the chance but when Derek rubbed his cock against Stiles’ prostate which caused him to cum and as he tightened around Derek’s cock he came inside him.  
…  
A couple days later Derek received a text from Stiles that said,

‘I have good news and bad news.’

Derek being the negative person who he is even with Stiles in his life text back,

‘Bad news first.’

In no time Stiles responds back,

‘Our son made a mess in the sink’

Derek knew his boyfriend was funny and sarcastic, so he did not know what Stiles was playing around,

‘We don’t have a son.’

Stiles send him a picture about a golden retriever puppy in their bathroom sink he was looking in his direction and then sent another message,

‘Meet Baxter.’

As Derek was receiving the messages from his loved one he was in the middle of his shift with Boyd so that is the reason he showed him the messages he received from Stiles and they both laughed because for no reason Derek would change Stiles.

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2F9gag.com%2Fgag%2FaY4GYMv%2Fmeet-baxter&psig=AOvVaw0x6bHiIvs3vxSH9XmdlHbe&ust=1588823935662000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJCglsesnukCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD


End file.
